


Beautiful

by liliaeth



Series: Beautiful [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play, Brainwashing, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Sexual Slavery, bodymodification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donahue is your rich eccentric business man, with a love for cats, it’s just that his cats used to walk on two feet. One day when he decides to add another cat to his collection, his attention falls on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the far too amazing varkelton, who somehow managed to get through this entire big bang in less than a day...

The night it happened was one of the coldest nights of the year - early December and the streets were empty of people, only the occasional Santa Claus would come past carrying his bell, often drunk as hell to keep the cold out. One of them had bumped into him earlier and Dean’s hand had rushed to his wallet to keep the bastard’s filthy paws off of it. Dean shivered in the cold night. He wished he’d taken his coat with him, but standing there, waiting for customers to stop, he remembered why he’d decided against it.

It had been a slow night, deep of winter, with snow edging out the sidewalks as well as the streets. Most people that walked the night in this weather were either desperate or hurried to get back home where it was warm. Dean wished he could do the same, but even if he went home, it’d be back to a dump that had ice growing on the windows, where he had to worry about water freezing in the taps and windows with so many cracks near the wood that he’d had to push in a few of their towels to keep the cold air out. He’d tried to fix it, but quickly discovered it would cost money he didn’t have. Sam had been shaking every day, with Dean trying to get him out of the door and at school as soon as the doors opened, just so his little brother would be fine. There was only so much warmth that even a full set of blankets could provide. It was better than nothing, at least the walls were thick enough to keep out the searing wind and they wouldn’t find themselves covered in snow at morning, if they even managed to wake up. Dean didn’t blame his dad. The place hadn’t even been all that bad when Dad left, it had only been in the past week or so, since the heater fell out, that it had gone from some mold and faucets that didn't work half the time to a hellhole. And the landlord refused to fix a thing until they paid the rent. More money that couldn’t be found.

Not that that was the worst part, they’d been in this city for three months now. Dad had dropped them off and left them to themselves for the most part. He had work to do, hunt after hunt that left him so run down that Dean worried he was going to make a mistake, maybe even get himself killed.. but there was no one else. If his dad didn’t do it, lots more people would be dead. But the last thing Dad needed to do was worry about him and Sam, it would get him distracted and Dean couldn’t take tht risk.

Most monsters didn’t seem to care about how cold it was, they just did their thing. It was like the cold encouraged them, the less people went on the streets, the more they crawled out of their holes hunting for the few stragglers still foolish enough to be out. The last time Dad had been in town was over a month ago. He’d stayed for two days, until his ribs had recovered enough for him to get back on the road. He’d asked Dean if they needed anything and had left them with money, but he’d been supposed to be back over two weeks ago, just in time to pay this month’s rent. The deadline had come and passed and all Dean had gotten from Dad was a quick phone call, telling them not to worry, but his hunt in the woods was going to take longer than he’d expected it to. It always did.

Dean had told his dad he’d take care of things; he’d thought it’d be simple. Ask for some extra time, get a job, pay the man off. And if worst came to worst, he’d just offer himself. It’s not like it would be the first time he’d blown someone to get a few more days in whatever place their Dad had left them at. Dad didn’t know, and Dean made sure he’d never find out. Because if he did, he’d order him to cut it out. He’d be ashamed of Dean, and that was the last thing, the one thing Dean couldn’t deal with.

This time none of those solutions had worked. The landlord had said he was sick of deadbeats trying to prey on his generosity.

What generosity? The place was on the lower end of the dumps Dad had left them at. Half the time the electricity fell out at night when one of their neighbors tried to run the washer alongside the oven, the other half, the water tasted like shit and he had to use a filter made out of one of Sam’s science experiments just to make it drinkable. Dad hadn’t noticed, he’d been too tired, too happy to have found a real house for them instead of a motel room. Dean was starting to think that the motel room would have been better.

The landlord said he wanted his rent tomorrow, if Dean didn’t get him the money by then, they’d be out on the street, they and whatever crap they brought with them. It didn’t matter that Sam was only ten years old and could freeze to death. And when Dean tried to bring that up, the man just threatened to call social services on them. Dean knew that if he did, there’d be a chance he’d never see Sammy again. And Sam was his responsibility, his little brother, if Dean didn’t take care of him, who would?

Dean had tried other ways, there were three poolhalls in the immediate area, but he’d been thrown out of all three, before he even got to the tables. The bartender at the last place had laughed in his face and hadn’t even asked for Dean’s fake ID, he’d just sneered and told him to come back in a few years when his hair grew out. He’d applied for over a dozen jobs: MacDonalds, Burger King, he’d even offered to do jobs for the neighbors, but most of them were as broke as he was, and the others didn’t have jobs that paid enough money to get him $200 by tomorrow.

Sure, he’d been able to get a job as a busboy in the local diner, but all the owner had been able to give him was a few bucks a night, and it would take him weeks, even with tips, before he had enough money to pay the rent.

He’d been so desperate that he’d even tried calling Caleb, and Pastor Jim and Uncle Bobby, hell he’d even called Joshua and Travis, but none of them had responded. The woman picking up at Pastor Jim’s parish said he was out on trip to Utah, some kind of retreat. Caleb was avoiding the cops, it seemed, and the rest of them didn’t even have anyone to pick up the phone for them. Too busy, just like Dad.

Doing this… it was the last option he had left, and even that was turning out to be a bust. The only john that had seemed even the least bit likely to stop, had screamed cop at him, Dean ran before the man had crossed the street. Dean was sure he’d lost the guy a few blocks back before ending up here, far away from the street lights or any place where anyone would see him dragged into a car if he wasn’t careful.

And all he could think of was the look on Sam’s face in the morning, if he had to tell him they were out on the street, and he’d have to take him to some shelter, most of which didn’t take kids to begin with. And the ones that did… half of them were filled with creeps and human monsters that would leave him awake all night, just to keep them away from Sammy.

Sammy was out on a sleepover with friends tonight. Some classmate, Brett something or other. Dean had checked him over, he seemed human, and so did his parents. It wasn’t perfect, but at least he’d be safe for the night while Dean tried to find a way to care for him tomorrow. Dean knew he didn’t need much, just one john, one guy willing to pay him the money to suck him off. One would be enough to buy him a few more days. Two or three would be better, but if he could find just one, then he might have the time to steal something and get it sold to pay the rest of the rent.

Hell, the way things were going… and his heart froze at the thought, he’d even be willing to do more than that. Anything they asked, if it meant taking home the money for Sam. To make it so Sammy wouldn't even have to know how bad things were, how close they came to being homeless and alone. So far Dean had managed to avoid doing anything more than a bit of fondling, blow jobs, giving a guy a hand job. But he was willing to cross lines if it meant he’d have enough money to get Sam and him safe. At least long enough to give Dad the time to come back and take them out of here, out of the city, out of the state as far as he was concerned. California sounded nicer with every passing day.

He could feel the cold inch through his clothes, through the marrow of his bones, and standing herein an alley under a broken street light, hoping the cops didn’t spot him, Dean couldn’t help but worry. He wished he could have moved to a better part of the city to begin with, but those usually came with pimps who wouldn’t take well to a newbie preying on their turf.  
A large black BMW came by, it was the third time this specific car passed by him and Dean was almost wondering if the guy was lost when the car stopped at the side of the street, a few feet away from him. He hesitated a moment before getting up. Pulling his hands out of the pockets of his jeans and rubbing them together against the cold he moved up to the car.

Nothing happened for a moment, until suddenly the side window lowered down, halfway, barely enough to allow him a view inside. The guy probably just wanted to ask directions back to the better parts of town. Dean was expecting to be disappointed when the man looked him over.  
Dean tried to pretend he knew what he was doing, but he couldn’t help a blush, it was probably a good thing that it was so cold, he could blame the weather for it.

“What would you say to $500?” The man asked. He didn’t even acknowledge the way Dean was staring at him. “Just for the night.”

Dean’s ears perked up at that, but so did his suspicions. That was a lot of money, enough to pay this month’s rent and possibly even next month’s, while still leaving enough to fix the heating, get them food, and maybe even pay for Sam’s school trip next week. Dean almost took a step back though, what would the man expect for that kind of money?

The only thing keeping him in place was the memory of Sam that morning when Dean had left the bed they’d shared to keep up their body heat. his younger brother was wearing two sweaters, along with a third that belonged to Dean himself, and he was still shivering. Knowing how empty the cupboards were and the look in the eyes of the landlord, the way he’d mocked Dean’s final offer and gave his own in return. It was that counter offer more than anything that had Dean telling Sam it was ok for him to stay with a friend tonight.

Dean tried to get a look in the car, anything to get an idea of what kind of person would be willing to waste that kind of money on a kid like him. Just to get an idea of what he’d be expected to do, what they’d want of him. He was terrified and desperate not to show it.

“We expect your full discretion of course; my boss would not like to see his name in the papers, if you get what I mean…”

”I don’t do spoiled meat, boy, who knows where you’ve even been. Now that little brother of yours, he seems a bit more … to my tastes. All sweet and innocent, I wouldn’t mind having those puppy eyes looking up at me while he holds me hot and tight, if you get what I mean”

Just the memory of the landlord’s words as he had made his offer, as Dean had thrown the door in his face, locking it with the chain bolt before falling down to the floor, was enough to keep Dean from running like hell. The man still had a key, thank God that Sam wasn’t at home. But they couldn’t leave, how would Dad find them if they did?

“If you want, I can give you the location now and you can call someone to tell them where you’ll be.”

As if he’d ever tell Dad what he was doing, the embarrassment of it alone. Dad would look at him, at how low he’d sunk, and he might never forgive him. Or worse, he might feel guilty, and Dean would never want to do that to his father. And Sammy, God, if Sam ever found out what he was doing, he’d die. Not that the stranger would expect him to call his Dad, even if he did have a phone. He probably expected Dean to call his pimp or something

“I don’t …” He couldn’t let them know his phone number, God, what if they found him again and let someone know he was doing this.

In the end, he just got into the car. There was a black partition between the front and the back of the car; he couldn’t see the driver, but there was the man who’d made the offer. He looked like an accountant, grey suit, white hair and liver spots on his hands and neck. He looked a bit like Alfred in that Batman movie. Like an old grandfatherly guy.

Dean kept staring at the doors, he could still jump out of the car. God, he needed that money.  
The man kept up friendly conversation about the weather, but he fell silent when Dean didn’t do much more than grunt responses. There was a smile playing on his lips at that. And Dean wanted to crawl into a corner to get as far away from the man as possible. Just the thought of those old wrinkled fingers on his skin made his hairs stand up on his body.

They got to their destination long before Dean wanted them to. He wasn’t ready. At least before, all he had to do was get to his knees and keep in his disgust when he took the john’s dick into his mouth. And then it was over and he could move on. This, the wait somehow made it worse, built it up in his head.

It was funny, this wasn’t the first time he’d done something he didn’t like in order to earn money, but this, somehow it seemed worse than anything he’d done before. More half-brained stupid as well. This time no one knew where he was, for all he knew the guy had a torture chamber waiting to cut him to pieces, and then Sam would come home to find a locked door and nowhere to go. They’d left the city over an hour ago, far longer than Dean had thought would be needed, making him wonder how he’d even get back home and if there’d be enough money for the cab ride back. It made him test the doors, only to find them locked. Child lock, he was sure of it, nothing to be too suspicious of, was it? He pushed the button for the windows, it didn't respond either. And then the stranger gave him that look, that half smile, so cold.

He had to fight the urge to throw up and keep his disgust from his face. He had to be professional, to make it look like he’d done this a hundred times before. But he still couldn’t help his flinch when they drove past the guards and he noticed the walls covered with snow that surrounded the building, nor the guard dogs wading through over a foot of white, that stood aside men with guns at their hips. If he ran now, if he somehow got out of the car, driving or not, and ran back out to the streets, would he get past them?

A sense of claustrophobia filled Dean’s gut as soon as the gates fell closed behind them. He stared out through the window, before turning back forward and watching as they drove up a driveway that seemed to lead up to a castle. Well really, it was just a big mansion, that looked bigger than the local high school. Dean shivered, feeling foreboding as the car stopped. The old man stepped out first, waiting for Dean to follow.

Dean swallowed his fears and followed behind the man, barely able to hold in the urge to gawk all around him. He wiped his feet over five times before they got past the entry mat and then hurried after the man that brought him here. There were statues and paintings, long hallways and plated glass windows that looked out on the inner gardens. The place looked like it would be easy to get lost in for days, just wandering around, hoping for a way out. Like stepping into the lair of the Beast. No, more like a museum, empty, almost untouched. Not like a place anyone would actually live in. Dean kept trying to remember the way in, but they made so many twists and turns, that he was lost before they were even halfway.

The old man finally left him alone in a living room that was bigger than all of the downstairs part of uncle Bobby’s place. There was a widescreen television in front of a set of white leather couches that looked far too clean and prim, as if you would notice every single fingerprint, every dent. Dean was scared to touch them. All around the room were thick grey carpets displaying geometrical symbols going from squares to circles to heptagonals mixed together in patterns so complex that looking at them was almost hypnotic.

There was a bar on the side, the back of it a wall of bottles with more types of alcohol than you’d find in an average bar and a mirror beneath them that showed Dean his own disheveled self. It only reminded him of how out of place he felt.

He heard a door opening and turned, staring at the man that came in. He was younger than the guy that had picked him up. Dean guessed this was the actual john, the one who was paying for him, and who know expected to get what he’d paid for. Dean shivered under deep blue eyes, that gave him a calculated look, as if taking in every part of him. The man looked about Dad’s age, he had a beard like Dad did, only instead of comforting fleece and jeans he wore a suit that looked to fit him so well that it looked painted on his body.

“Nice.” The man said before he moved to the bar. Dean wanted to come out with a smart ass remark. Tell him something like “Nice place, do you come here often.” But just the look in those eyes managed to shut him down. That and the thought of Sam, of protecting his little brother and making it so Sam would never have to worry about doing something like this.

Dean listened as fluid poured into two glasses. The man put the bottle down and turned. One of the glasses he was holding held what looked like orange juice, while the other hand some kind of transparent liquid.

The man smiled at Dean before he sat down on the couch and patted the place right beside him. The mere touch left a dent in the leather that slowly rose back up as Dean stood there and watched.

Dean twitched. He’d known this was coming. He’d agreed to the job, but God, he wished he could just run out the door now.

Dean sat down at the edge of the couch, barely touching it. The john gave him the glass of juice and Dean drank it down to hide how scared he was. It looked like juice, it tasted like juice, mostly, Dean ignored the underlying weirdness, blaming it on his nerves.

He didn't move from his spot, his feet close together, not sure what to do with his hands, so he ended up clutching them around the glass as he waited for what came next. The john rubbed through Dean's hair and Dean flinched. Dean opened his mouth when the man held two fingers in front of his lips, covered in whatever drink the man had poured for himself.

Dean wanted to scream at him to just do it already, but the man had paid him for the night and maybe this was better, maybe he could get over his nerves; dad always said that nothing helped settle him down like a bottle of comfort.

So when the man held the glass to Dean’s lips, Dean didn’t resist and swallowed every last drop.  
It made it easier to lie down on the couch and feel the man’s hands moving over his chest, slowly opening his shirt, button by button, before pushing the shirt off his shoulders and out underneath him. Dean wanted to help with his t-shirt, get it somewhere he could find it after. But the man slapped his fingers away and continued his slow investigation of Dean’s body as he gently moved the shirt over Dean’s head and away from Dean’s hands.

Dean didn’t know what he’d drunk, but it wasn’t like anything he’d ever had before. Nothing had ever effected him like this, turning the world into a daze of lights and making him want to just lay down and doze off.

When the man started asking questions, Dean couldn’t grasp them long enough to remember which ones. Dean's experience, why he’d sell himself. The man seemed strangely pleased when he found out just how inexperienced Dean really was. When Dean told him it was for Sammy. Dad, Sammy, mom… The man didn’t linger on any of them, just that he seemed to ask to be sure, asking about Dean, about his family, and where they were, did they know where he was. Dean couldn’t bring himself to not answer. Sammy Sammy Sammy… Dad, God, Dad, help me. The questions dug deeper and deeper, as the man removed Dean’s shoes, socks and pants, leaving Dean spread out on the couch, as the man gently caressed his thighs, as he told him that everything would be alright and he’d never have to worry about anything ever again. Telling him that Sammy would be fine, that there was nothing to be scared of. Dean hadn’t believed that lie since he was four years old, but the man’s voice was just so tempting. Dean almost rose up when he felt fingers penetrate his ass, felt them twisting inside. They were covered in something slick, slimy but the man kept talking, telling him to just relax. Dean couldn’t find it in him to get up and run.

By the time it occurred to Dean to fight it, the man was already on top of him. Part of Dean kept telling him to be good, to do it for Sammy. He still screamed as the man’s dick pushed through the band of muscles, stretching him wider, hurting worse than when he’d eaten that rotten meat a few states back and he’d been on the toilet for hours before something as thick as a rock finally pushed out This, this was worse, because it went in and out and back in again until Dean couldn’t stop screaming and begging for the man to please stop. But it was already too late and Dean lost the struggle to keep his eyes open, while his heartbeat slowed down and he could feel his breathing equal out until the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

His brain was bursting in his skull, as if he was the cat in one of those cartoons, the ones he always claimed he only watched because Sammy liked them, that cat when the mouse hit him with one of those big wooden hammers and was about to set him in front of a painted hole in the wall, so a train could come out. He twitched at the light shining in his eyes, once again thinking about that truck heading his way, desperate to stop the light, turn it off, but too lethargic to move. Or maybe just a pillow, something like the soft squishy thing underneath his body to hide his face in and keep that light out of his eyes, but there wasn’t any. Instead he found himself curled up on a mattress softer than any he’d ever had in any of the dives, motels or dumps that they’d lived in since mom died. It was softer than any pillow he’d ever owned, and you could be sure that if any motel had ever offered pillows like this, it would have ended up in the trunk of the Impala no matter what Dad said about limitations in space. It was so soft that he wanted to sink down in it, rest his bones and keep his eyes closed so he could go back to sleep. But he knew, he knew he had to get up, had to, Sammy was waiting, he... No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a sense of how long he'd slept, he just knew he was so rested that he felt sleepy. He tried to rise up and almost couldn’t find anything solid enough under him to do so. He shivered for a moment as his leg hit open space beside the bed. He grabbed hold of himself before he fell and stared down. He was on some kind of platform. A really soft platform, high above the ground.

And Sammy wasn’t anywhere around.

He stared around, there was a rope ladder moving from his platform, down to the next, the ladder didn’t really have steps it was more of a series of knots connected by thick wool fabric in between. He was still a bit dizzy as he tried to climb down, only as he did so did he realize he was naked. Butt naked It took him a moment to remember how that had happened and why his ass hurt so much.

He almost landed on top of another naked boy, who was stretched out on another platform like the one Dean had woken up on. The kid was a bit older than Dean, wearing a collar on his neck, and bands of leather around his hands and feet… and only that. Dean touched his neck and realized he was wearing a similar set. His amulet was gone. When he tried to remove the collar it shocked him, the pain was enough to bring him to his knees, face to the floor. He touched the cuffs around his own limbs and got shocked again when he tried to slip them off.

He tried to stand up, but the electrical burst dropped him, made him fall directly on top of the other boy, who glared at him and pushed him away. Dean tried to take a step away from the kid and fell to the floor. The floor was soft, like the platforms had been and absorbed his fall. He had to crawl to get to the door. When he tried to get to his feet, another jolt coursed through his body, starting from the collar, moving down his spine and out to the rest of his buddy, making his hair stand straight up and leaving trembling muscles and shivers in their wake “What the…” More shocks and he was left a drooling mess on the floor, his muscles clenching painfully.

Stubbornly, he forced himself off the floor and moved forward towards the two pairs of heavy set closed doors in front of him. He reached out for the handle… fuck, another set of shocks, a whole god damned series of them this time. He fell against the door and noticed a flap in it, big enough to crawl through if he bent down and stayed on his hands and feet.  
There were five big boxes with sand on his right, not that soft kind of sand that Sammy liked to play in when they were younger and Dad would still take them to a playground or the beach, but the harder white stuff that they sold for kitten litter. It gave off a kind of chemical scent that almost overpowered the stench coming from one of them. It was only then that Dean noticed that one of them had been used. Dean fell over and quickly crawled as far away of them as his hands and feet could take him.

It hit him a second too late that he hadn’t even tried to get up; the fear of another shock whenever he tried to stand was already seeping into his head. He’d always been fast at obeying orders; he’d known the value of that since he was ten years old, after he’d risked Sammy. Only now, there was no Sammy, just pain if he disobeyed, and he wished it was harder to fall in line. But he couldn’t. One warning volt from the collar and then the majority of the shocks began if he didn't drop down almost instantly. The only way to avoid them was to stay on all fours. Be good, stay down, don’t hurt… Dean had no idea how they knew what he was doing, nor what was causing the shocks, they did seem to be connected to the collar in some way, he just wished he knew how.

He tried to curse, only to find himself shocked again, then he tried a regular word, a question. “What’s going on?” is what he wanted to say, but he didn’t even get past the first word before the collar shocked him again,it wasn’t just one wave this time. Instead he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes that pushed into his nose, making it hard to breathe, moving to his throat and lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. His hands spasmed, making him fall over and his knees buckled down, unable tohold him up a second longer.

So, no talking either.

There were five of those newfangled pet feeders waiting across the room. He pressed something on top and they released a mix of solid biscuits and meat mush, each of the feeders had a separate color and it was attached to a metallic bowl filled with water. Dean wasn’t touching any of them with a stick. His stomach rumbled at the smell of food, but... no. Just no.  
There was another door, with another of those big cat flaps, as he crawled onwards. He pushed through and realized he was outside in some kind of inner garden. Well, no… not outside, but the ceiling seemed to be made of glass. The garden was warm, comfortable. There were small decorative trees alongside the soft, white, beach sand path. The sand slid of his skin like water. It tickled. There was a fountain and a small pool of water surrounded by rounded big rocks without a sharp edge in the lot of them and some kind of inflatable pillows big enough for someone as big as Dad to stretch out on. Two of them were in use.

A beautiful woman lay stretched out on one of them. Drops of water glistened on her skin and her small breasts sat firm on her chest. She didn't have a single tan line, except maybe under the collar that covered her neck, and the cuffs on her hands and feet. Dean almost went hard just looking at her. She couldn't be much over twenty and when he looked again, he noticed that the sound he’d been following came from little silver bells tingling on her breasts every time she moved. Dean quickly turned to the second pillow, noticing a young man, only slightly older than the woman. He, too, was gorgeous - big, muscled, and with long hair that flowed across his neck. He was stretched out on his stomach, nibbling on something. Dean didn't even want to know what it was.

When he looked closer at the pool, he found another boy, seventeen, maybe eighteen. He had the same kind of bells in his nipples that the woman had, and Dean's eyes couldn't help being led to the tattoo that started down his sides and moved in a bow to right over his ass. Like an arrow guiding the way.

Dean's own nipples twitched in sympathetic pain for all of it.

The kid was floating in the pool of water, making Dean wonder what he'd do if the shocks started up with him.

Dean stared at them for several minutes before trying to look for way out again. There were more doors leading inside, and a path coursing in between the grass and the ornamental trees. One of paths led right up to a tree big enough for him to climb up on. There was a platform in the tree, begging for someone to lie down and enjoy it. Dean considered using it to look at the windows and find a way out, but he didn't think it would help. Not with the glare of the sunlight against them.  
His hands started hurting, even the soft grass had the occasional bit of gravel amongst it and Dean had to sit down and rest, staring up at the skylight above him. He tried to stand back up, but fell down as soon shocks coursed through him. Dean had been stunned once before, some woman who’d thought he was an attacker, when Dad had sent him to keep an eye on her. Stunned, only worse. He crawled back up on his knees and forced his way up to the door, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him, desperate to avoid anything that would sting his flesh.

He passed several people, both men and women, as he made his way through the halls. None of them seemed to pay him any mind, and the collar shocked him when he tried to speak, so he quickly stopped trying to get any of them to help. Not that he thought any of them would have, from the way they hurried through the halls, heading from wherever to wherever they seemed to want to be. The only thing about him that seemed to matter to them, was making sure they didn't accidentally step on him or his hands. He was too annoyed by their lack of giving a damn to be grateful for that little mercy.

He looked for windows, but most of them seemed to look inside, to the inner garden, rather than outside where he needed to get to.

Dean had to have crawled through every hallway that led out from the garden, before he found a door that was open. He quickly slipped through, desperate to find the room the old man had led him into the night before. None of the hallways looked even remotely familiar, though. The place he'd been led into had been a labyrinth, sure, but nothing like this. There hadn't been nearly as many people either.

Where the first place had been empty, devoid of people, this one was lived in, with mats that had traces of where people had marched over them again and again, and little scratches and nicks in the furniture where things had bumped into them. There were voices everywhere he went, people talking about work, about TV, about everything and nothing, Dean no longer tried to talk to them, he wasn’t that stupid, but he grabbed for their legs, begging them for their attention. They just shrugged him off and continued on.

When he finally found a window that looked outside, it seemed to be made for people to climb and lie on. Just low enough that he could get on it, without the collar punishing him for trying to stand up. He stared outside, still on his knees, his hands on the window as he tried to see out. There was only the merest hint of snow on the grass, more decorative than anything else.

He sat there long enough to notice guards dressed in black uniforms come by at least twice. He tried to count to find out how long they took in between rounds, but he kept getting distracted by the noises made by people passing behind him. Turning around, hoping to catch their attention, but none of them even stilled their walk, it was as if he wasn’t even there. To them this was just a regular day at work, going back and forth, carrying files and folders and talking about outings to sport clubs and dates. He heard two of them talking about the first one’s kids, and how one of her daughters had tried to slip out in something that showed more skin than fabric, and still the woman didn’t even bother looking away from Dean as she headed his way. He glanced angrily down at his own state of showing, 'too much skin,' and rage sent bile buring against the back of his tongue. His body tensed, his only desire in that moment to tackle the woman to the ground and make her see him. To cause a little bit of the pain that she was... that everyone in this fucking place was causing him. Self-preservation kept him chained to the ledge though, and eventually the woman turned a corner and disappeared.

Dean had to make himself look away, outside, at the security patrols guarding the house. They weren’t opently armed, but Dean could spot bulges under their coats that told him plenty. It didn’t help that even the smallest of them seemed at least two heads taller than Dean a piece. He still thought he could take at least one of them if he had to. The whole group, though, was a bit too much for him.

There wasn't a doubt in his head that the grounds were as surrounded by walls or fences as the first place had been, the one where the old one had taken him … when? The snow didn’t fit, he wished he knew how long he’d been out, but from the look of the trees, he didn't think they were even in the same state.

He needed clothes, his, those of others, he didn't care, long as he wasn't showing little Dean to the world any more. Though he'd preferably get a nice warm coat and a pair of socks and shoes as well. He just wish he knew where they'd taken his boots, he'd only had them for a few weeks now, Dad had bought them new, right before they moved the last time. John might scrimp on clothes and coats, but he knew better than anyone that a good pair of boots could save your life when you were in a fight.

The hard bit in this part of the building was trying to find an open door. Most of them didn't have those huge flaps in them, and the people moving through the building seemed to be careful to close their doors behind them when they entered their offices, full hands or empty it didn’t seem to matter, if they saw him coming, they just moved faster, slamming the door in his face if they had to.

It took him ages and three more turns before he found another open door. No flap, but there was no way the open door was an accident. What he found was another of those huge living rooms. Instead of one leather couch, and two side seats, this one had a big couch that looked more like a nest than a seat. Aside of that it was surrounded by big pillows covered in some kind of fur. Used, lived in, almost comforting considering the size of the place.

The bar had its booze put away behind glass windows, and when Dean tried to get to one to use it as a weapon, not only did he get a shock for standing up, but he got another shock for even touching the cabinet or any of the shelves for that matter. He pulled his hand away and moved on. The room was empty of people other than him.

He needed to find the front door and soon, but the next door he tried just led to another hallway, with more doors, most of them closed, one of them open, at the end. He hesitated a bit before crawling that way, on all fours, hands and knees, whatever took him forward without leading to another shock.

He froze when he realized where he’d ended up. An office, the desk in the middle seemed to be some kind of wood, Dean wouldn’t have a clue what kind. Sam would have known. Knowing his geek brother, the kid probably knew the brand and maybe even who'd made it. All Dean cared about was the man behind it; sitting in a big swiveling chair was the old man from the night before.  
“Come in.” the man said, his fingers pointed together, elbows behind the desk. Dean looked around, trying to think of a way to get out, but the windows behind the man were closed, and if he left the office he’d be back in the hallways and still just as lost. Maybe the guy could tell him what was going on. Maybe Dean could somehow convince the old man to let him go.  
Dean finally started to take a step forward, but froze again when he felt the twinge.

Panicking, he tried to talk, but this time the shocks hit full force and he fell to the floor, whimpering.

The man waited , coldly focusing his attention on a set of papers in front of him, instead of on Dean. Dean was starting to think that the scumbag wasn’t going to even aknowledge him, when the man started talking, his eyes never lifting up, away from his papers.

“Welcome to Donahue Manor. It seems that your behavior last night for some reason pleased my employer enough to offer you a more permanent employment. The collar is there to help you keep to the rules of your new life”

Dean tried to grab for the collar, for a second he was too angry to remember the shocks, but he had to give up when more shocks started coursing through him. The man didn’t look at Dean, focusing his attention on his nails instead. Dean was still shaking, desperately trying to get up, the man on the other hand seemed to wait just long enough for Dean to get over the worst of the shocks before he continued.

Dean was crying by now, tears streaming off his face as he sobbed in pain, still convulsing.  
“Don’t be a fool, boy. Every time you try to remove the collar, the level of shocks will increase. They won’t kill you, but they’ll make you want them to.”

The man didn’t get up, he didn’t even look at Dean, just straightened up the papers he’d been working with.

“I must say I disagreed with Mister Donahue about bringing you here. When I found you, you were filthy, ill mannered and feral. I would have thought you’d do for one night, that when the night was over I’d simply dispose of you as the filth you are. “ The insult hurt, bad enough to be kidnapped, taken away from Sammy and treated like… like he was some kind of animal. But to be called names on top of it, as if he wasn’t even good enough for that. He knew he shouldn’t care what the man thought, shouldn’t give a damn about how a crazy guy like that saw him, but, part of him kept flashing back to how the man would have ‘disposed of him’. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. “But Mister Donahue felt otherwise. He believes that you will fit in amongst his pets. At least he was right about one thing.” He finally looked at Dean before continuing. “You did clean up nicely enough.”

Dean looked away, trying not to face the old man’s eyes, staring at the floor underneath him instead.

“This can go two ways for you, kitten, hard or easy. Mister Donahue doesn’t expect much of his pets. You won’t have to work, and you’ll be allowed to do as you please as long as you abide by the rules.”

Dean wanted to yell at him, tell him he wasn’t a pet, but the man continued before he could even open his mouth.

“My employer is a kind man, a gentle and nurturing man, who has always desired the company of pets to take care of and spoil to his heart’s desire. Unfortunately for him, he suffers from a rare allergy that makes him heavily susceptible to any animal allergens. The only sort of pets his body can tolerate are those of human stock. As long as you are here, you will be shaved on a regular basis, to keep any unwanted hair from overloading your owner’s system.“

Dean hadn’t even realized that what little hair he had on his body was gone, only the hair on his head had been left. It made him sick to his stomach, thinking of how some stranger had touched him, shaved him and he hadn’t even been aware enough to know about it.

“You will be given a drug that will make your presence tolerable to him on a more permanent level. You, and the others like you, will have only one purpose in life, to keep mister Donahue company in the time he will spend in this house. You will have free reign of the living space and the inner gardens. You have permission to enter any and all rooms as long as there’s a flap giving you access, or the doors are open. If people are foolish enough not to close their doors, then that’s their own fault.”

Dean started trying to get up, wondering if the collar would do something if he tried to attack now, there were pens on the desk, and he could see a letter opener. How far could he get before the shocks started up, how long could he ignore them?

“Careful, kitten. I know you want to stand up, to rebel, to do something to preserve your precious little pride, your honor.” He spat out the word with disgust. “I know what you’re thinking, ‘Can I kill him before the collar starts up, before I’m lying here on the floor emptying my gots, with my heart racing up to my throat.’ I know, because that’s what every other kid before you thought. And every single one of them failed.”

Dean started crawling up, refusing to listen.

“That’s why we start the system as strictly as we do, kitten. The collar is at maximum sensitivity right now.. It will remain that way, until you have been taught the foolishness of rebellion. Once you understand the rules, the collar’s reins will be relaxed, and you’ll be able to stand up for up to five seconds before the collar will activate a warning volt, giving you another five seconds to get back down.”

Dean’s fingers clawed in the carpet, calculating the distance, ready..

“There’s a height limit to the collar, it picks up the difference between the surface of the cuffs on your hands and feet and the one in your collar. The moment the difference between the two is stretched too far, the collar will activate. As such, I’d suggest keeping your hands by your side, and your legs bent, even during sleep. The sleeping surfaces in the jungle gym as well as those on the window ledges will work to link with the sensors in your collar, but it’s best to get into good habits as soon as possible.“

Dean wondered what would happen if he laid down and stretched his legs right here and now. Would the collar activate then too? How strict was this mobile cage he was trapped into.

“You are here as a pet, from now on, that is your only purpose in existence. As such you are not allowed to talk, to write or to attempt to communicate in any manner that would suggest otherwise. The sensor implanted on the back of your neck will activate whenever you try and use your vocal chords for more than moans or unconscious sounds. If we find you’ve activated that sensor too often, we’ll have no choice but to remove your vocal chords all together. Mister Donahue would rather avoid that, so don’t make us do it.” The gleeful note in his tone that made it clear the old man wouldn’t regret doing so in the slightest.

“You can’t!” was what Dean started to say, but he didn’t get even halfway through the sentence before the collar activated, forcing him to the floor once more.

The man tutted at him, sounding so fake in his concern that it made Dean gnash his teeth in spite of the shocks. “That was rather foolish. Including this latest breach of the rules, you have already gone half way through your warnings for the month, kitten. Be careful before the collar gives you your final warning. Because if you keep going at this rate, it will be upon you before you know it.”

Dean was shivering. His body refused to obey him. It was only through the greatest force of will, and the fact that he hadn’t eaten or drunk since the day before, that he didn’t pee all over the floor. The man already saw him as an animal and Dean refused to give him the pleasure of behaving like one.

“The litter boxes are there for your use.” The man said as he pushed away the papers and closed the map over them. “Do not relieve yourself or leave droppings anywhere else in the house, it shows a lack of respect for the kind people looking after this place. These people may not have permission to punish you, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t be able to make things harder for you, if you choose to do the same to them.”

They didn’t really expect him to… The thought of going on those boxes, out in the open like that, made him cringe.

“Forget your human embarrassment, kitten. It is unneeded for your current status in life. The boxes are checked and cleaned after every use. Neither the servants nor mister Donahue desires for any of you to live in filth.” Dean glared at him. “The litter boxes are color coded, and I’m sure your fellow pets will appreciate it if you only make use of your own. For your information, your color from now on is green. Any green toy, bowl or pillows are meant for your use.” The man laughed at the idea, as if it was silly to expect a ‘pet’ to be able to know the difference.

“If you are hungry, you will be able to find food in the same room as the litter boxes, try not to make too much of a mess. You will only eat what is provided to you, either in your food bowl, or by Mister Donahue’s hand. Eating anything else will lead to confinement; do not force us into doing so." Force them? If they thought he was causing too much trouble, they could just let him go. He was about to ask that when the fear of being shocked anymore stole over him, stealing his voice. Cold despair twisted in his gut – Sammy would have arrived at an empty house by now, with no one to protect him from the landlord, with no food in the house, with no heat. He’d left his little brother all alone. He couldn’t keep a small hurt sound inside, but it didn’t seem to be enough to trigger the damn collar. He rapidly pulled up anger to replace the flash of gratefulness that filled him.

“I understand the difficulty this must pose for you. To leave behind all that you were and become something new.”

‘No you don’t’, Dean thought. ‘If you did, you’d let me go, and you wouldn’t be doing this in the first place! God, please, let me go…”

”You have no idea how lucky you are, kitten. Mister Donahue is a good man, who will provide you with all you need for the remainder of your life.”

Dean didn’t even think when he tried to attack the man, but he had to get over the desk first, and despite the man’s frail looks and lack of size, he was stronger than he appeared. The moment Dean got anywhere near, he already had him by the neck and forced down to the table. The man shoved Dean off the desk and onto the floor, disdainfully pressing a button on what Dean had at first assumed to be his watch.

Another stream of shocks started coming out of his collar, and there was no more time to think or try and imagine what was going on. All he could do was writhe on the floor in agony. This time he did pee himself.

The man didn’t even bother to look at him. Through the pain that filled almost every part of his body, Dean vaguely heard the man hit the intercom and order one of the servants to bring the new cat back to the cat rooms, to clean it up and put it to bed. Dean still wasn’t able to move when a large man entered, followed by a middle aged woman in a maid outfit.

The guy grabbed Dean up and slung him over his shoulder easily while the woman came over to begin mopping up his mess.

They moved through the halls, down some passage that Dean had missed the first time around, ending up somewhere near the room with the platforms.

Dean was still shivering when the man put him down in a bath tub, and started scrubbing him with a sponge, washing his entire body, including parts that Dean tried to keep the man’s hands away from. Despite all of Dean’s efforts, it was useless to try and fight; the man was stronger as well as bigger than him, and it seemed he treated Dean’s reluctance the same way people would treat a dog that didn’t liked to be bathed.

By the time guy, Dean nicknamed him Bruto, was finished, Dean didn’t have any fight left. He offered no resistance as the man wiped Dean off with a soft towel before picking him up to set him down on the same platform Dean had woken up on earlier. The platform then lifted up higher, leaving Dean staring down at the floor, more than eight feet below him. He sank down his head and shivered. He didn’t even realize that anything was off when the first waves of pleasure started rising from his spine, just this tingling sensation of well being that made it far too easy to go back to sleep. One of the other prisoners, a boy, came in and laid down behind him, curling up against his back, his dick soft against Dean’s butt. They fell asleep to the soft tinkling of silver bells.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up covered in darkness. The only light to hit his eyes came from emergency lighting inserted into the walls. Even if he could reach high enough to get to it, he wouldn't be able to pull anything out to use it as a weapon.

Three of the others were sleeping on their platforms, and this time Dean was careful not to wake them up. One still lifted his head when Dean landed on the floor, no matter how quiet Dean tried to move. Not that it seemed to matter, cause the boy just went back to sleep, his movements underlined with the soft sound of bells. Cold shivers ran down Dean’s spine, and this time he wasn’t afraid to admit that it wasn’t caused by a ghost.

Dean wondered if there was a way to ask any of them for a way out, write some kind of message out in sand, mouth a question to them, hoping they’d understand it, but from the way they acted, he didn't think they'd help, even if he could any of them to break the no talking rule. The way they just lay there, spread out like cats on a hot afternoon, was the scariest part of this place, almost as if they'd accepted their fate and were just making themselves comfortable, like there was nothing human left inside of them.

Just death echoes, crawling around and pretending to be cats.

Dean had seen a lot of horrifying things in his short life, but the empty look in his fellow captive’s eyes was worse than any ghost, monster or ghoul he’d met since his father started hunting.

His stomach growled, demanding to be filled. No matter how much the very idea of it disgusted him, he knew that the only food he'd find was the stuff in the pet feeders. Dad always said it was stupid to refuse food when you were taken, it would only make you weaker and remove yet another option for escape. Crawling over to the vile things, he found the green feeder front and center. He stuffed his revulsion down deep and, clinging to any small rebellion he could find, pressed on the blue feeder to the right. Fuck the old man and his green. Food came out and he reached in to grab some, but the collar gave a warning volt as soon as his hand reached into the bowl. He quickly pulled it back.After counting to a ten a hundred times or so his teeth finally stopped clattering, his body still hurting from far too many previous shocks in way too small a time. Breathing in and out, he tried again, this time with the green bowl. It made no difference. He didn’t understand, he just sat there, kneeling, shivering, he’d done what they wanted, hadn’t he? So why did they keep punishing him? He wanted to kick at the thing, slam his foot on it, if he’d been wearing his boots he probably would have. But if he was wearing his boots then he wouldn’t be here, now would he?

How were they expecting him to eat out of the thing, if he was punished when he tried to do so. He leaned over it, trying to find something, anything that would let him do so. Maybe there was some kind of button he was supposed to press? Ask for permission, or similar crap like that.  
But when his face leaned over the brown pellets and smudge passing themselves off as food, he couldn't help but notice a feeling of wellbeing pass through his body, as if someone caressed every nerve ending in his body from the inside out.

He froze, then slowly pulled his face away… and it stopped. It was only when he leaned back over the bowl that it started up again.

Hell no, they couldn't expect him to...

His stomach rumbled again, he needed to eat, he kicked the feeder and then grabbed for his foot, he tried to grab it up, but the shocks started up again. Finally he forced his face into the bowl and as he pushed his tongue into the food, licking at the food in the bowl, that same feeling spread through his body, making him feel better and better. He worked at the food like a river did at a rock, taking away more of it as he figured out how to pick out the pieces of salmon amidst the veggies. He sat there on his knees, ass lifted up in the air as he had to bend over to get his face in the bowl. He didn't even think of trying to grab for the bowl of water, too desperate to get rid of the parched feeling in his mouth that he pressed his face in the water as if he was sinking into a bucket filled with apples at last week’s Halloween party at Melissa’s placeand tried to lick up as much of the water as he could, swallowing what he could get in between his lips and letting the rest of it sip on down from his cheeks. God, Melissa with the big boobs that looked two years older than she was and had every guy in school drooling over her. Just thinking about her made his balls ache. He wondered what Melissa would think of him now, her dad would probably think Dean deserved this after he found them kissing on the back porch.

Dean shivered, wishing he was facing Melissa’s father now, instead of the nutcases in this building. At least if the man had used his shotgun on Dean, all he’d be dealing with was the humiliation of getting the nuggets out while Sam laughed at his discomfort for the rest of his life.

What little he ate settled in his gut and he backed away from the bowls, staring at the sand boxes . They stood there, so obvious, he couldn’t ignore them no matter how much he wanted to. Even when he turned away, he could see their reflection in the windows. He had to find a way out, he just had to, because there was no way this was the rest of his life. Maybe at this time of night, he'd have more chance of finding an open door and a way out.

His balls itched, growing heavier with every passing second, but he did his best to ignore it. Now his damn dick bounced up against his legs and caused more than its share of trouble as he tried to move through the house. He’d never felt like this. Not even when he’d sat behind the Willard twins in the last town they’d been, with their boobs the size of the Hollywood sign and their asses so tight you could bounce a penny on them. It hurt, hurt so bad, he nearly fell over, but… stubbornly, he shoved his discomfort to the side forced himself to continue on.

With every second, his dick seemed to grow harder and bigger. He finally had to stop against a wall, desperate to rub his hands alongside his troublesome flesh, trying to get it to just soften up even a little bit. Trying to ease the need, he could hear his father’s voice in his head, “Ignore it”, Dad would say.” Put it in the back of your mind and move on, a Hunter can’t let his body decide what he should or shouldn’t do. But it was hard, so hard, and he wasn’t his Dad. He wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong enough…

And even thinking of how disappointed his father would be wasn’t enough to make his dick get the message. What the hell was wrong with the thing?

Soft spurts of spunk slid out, dripping on the floor in front of him, leaving a trace as he tried to take a few more steps, but he was still hard, he tried another step, it didn't help. By now his entire body was starting to writhe with a need to come, and he curled up in a corner, backing up against the wall, his balls lying thick on the floor as his fingers rubbed at his dick over and over, desperate for relief.

What had they done to him?

Maybe he needed a cold shower, something, anything… he tried thinking of the math teacher back at school, her wrinkled skin, and yellowing teeth as she lit up another smoke. It was almost enough to make him throw up when he realized that thinking of her only made things worse.  
It didn’t matter what face, what object, what horror he thought of, just thinking about anything, anything at all, seemed to increase the pressure in his balls. Soon he was panting, crawling out of his skin with need, sobbing for release. He didn’t even notice the shocks coursing through his body as he begged anyone to please help him. He had to be out of his mind, because if he wasn’t, then there was nothing to blame but himself for the fact that he hadn’t noticed the man standing there until he came up to Dean and lifted Dean’s face up to look at him.

 

*********

 

 

Dean looked up at him, still shivering with the aftereffects of the shocks. It seemed like it took forever, but the man just waited patiently. Dean opened his mouth, closed it with what little was left of his sanity, and finally begged the man with just his eyes to put an end to his agony, to please, please, stop it.

The man smiled somewhat kindly as his hand brushed over Dean’s back. His every touch coursed through Dean like a drug, turning the pain into ecstasy. This was nothing like what he had felt when he’d pushed his face into that bowl of food. It would be like comparing a flame to a forest fire.

“Just let go.” The man whispered, as his hand moved down to Dean’s ass, fingers pressing into his thighs, rubbing a circle over his hip.

Dean’s dick finally got the message, and he started coming all over his thighs and the floor.  
“There, there, everything is fine,” the man said, finally moving to Dean’s dick, petting it gently before he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started cleaning Dean up. “That’s a good boy.”

Dean wanted to beg him to stop, but his body wouldn’t let him, eagerly pushing back against the man’s touch as if already addicted to the sensations that came with the tension from his fingertips. The sounds coming out of him weren’t even intelligible as words, which was probably why the collar didn’t punish him for them.

“You’re so beautiful. The prettiest cat I’ve ever owned.” The man got up, and Dean was crawling behind him before he even fully realized what he was doing. He didn’t even understand why. His mind kept telling him to stop, to run. But all the man had to do was brush through Dean’s hair and over his cheek and he was back on track to following the stranger, the john, out through the hall, passing doors by doors until the man opened one and Dean watched him as he headed into the living room.

This was the guy that had drugged him, the guy that had… The old man called him Donahue. Dean wanted to call him the big creep.

Donahue sat down in the seat that looked so much like a nest and petted the fabric next to him and Dean found himself crawling into the room and jumping up as well.

If he was the cat, then Donahue was catnip and no matter how much Dean tried to stop himself, he couldn’t resist.

“Such a good kitten.” And then those hands were back on Dean’s skin, touching his back, his thighs, moving to his belly. Dean found himself shivering in contentment, rolling to his back and curling up as Donahue kept up his steady touches, leaning back against the couch, one hand brushing over Dean’s neck, while the other pushed the remote and turned the television on.

“It’s alright kitten. I know this is all so strange for you. Don’t feel ashamed.”

It wasn’t until he said the word that Dean realized just how much shame was overtaking him. This was wrong, so, so wrong. This wasn’t him, and yet, he still moaned softly as Donahue’s fingertip circled his belly button and his breath whispered across Dean’s neck.

“I know you want to fight, but the implant won’t let you. “ His hand brushed back over Dean’s belly, down to his dick and balls. “You don’t think I would invent a collar that punishes and not include a reward setting?” For a moment his hand went away, as the man sat up and Dean desperately tried to think of what he should be doing, running away, escaping, before it was back and the sensations started up again. “There’s a good boy. Be good and you’ll feel good, be bad… I’d much rather reward you, my beautiful boy.”

Dean was crying by now. Trying to force himself to think, recognizing now that the feelings were being forced on him, that they weren’t his, even as they made his body move into the man’s hold.

“Sammy.” He finally forced out, feeling the shocks as he spoke. He wanted to tell the man he couldn’t stay, that his brother needed him. But all he got out was his brother’s name before the shocks jumped in and punished him. The man shushed him, and kept on touching him, the good feelings overwhelming the bad, but only just barely.

“It’s alright, I understand. Family’s important. But we’re your family now.” Dean wanted to speak up again, but the man placed his fingers in front of Dean’s lips, keeping him from doing so.

“Your brother’s already taken care of. I made sure that social services would pick him up the morning after we met. Sam is already in foster care.” Oh, god no, not that. Dean barely kept from crying. “I’ll make sure that he ends up in a good home, with kids his own age. With people who will make sure he has plenty of food on the table and a warm place to sleep. Your stay here will provide him with a college scholarship when he graduates high school and all the help he’ll need to get by in life. You can let go of your burdens, Beautiful, he’s not yours to worry about anymore. All that matters here is you and me, and how happy I can make you. “  
But what about Dad? Dean wanted to ask, now close to sobbing.

“Sam’s safe, my beautiful boy, you’ll never have to worry about him, ever again. That unworthy excuse that calls himself your father will never get near either of you for the remainder of your life.“

Donahue pulled Dean closer on his lap, petting him as he allowed Dean to lose himself in emotions that Dean knew he would never normally allow to come free in front of anyone, let alone a stranger. Drugged, the food had to be drugged, either that or that ‘reward’ system was screwing with his head. But even as his mind kept shouting at him to stop, telling him he needed to get dressed and get out of there, not necessarily in that order, his body sank into Donahue’s embrace, making Dean cringe even more.

“Just let it happen, let yourself be happy. Let go of your burdens, Beautiful. Just be free.”  
When Dean finally managed to force himself away from Donahue’s touch, it was almost morning. He had an urgent need to go to the toilet, and it overpowered even the feeling of Donahue’s touch against him. Dean shivered, crawling towards the door of the living room. He almost bumped into one of the older male pets as he entered through the catflap, giving Dean an idea of what he himself must look like. But worst of all was the way that seeing the other guy sent a terrifying notion down to his dick that almost made him want to crawl back up on the couch and beg Donahue for more of his ‘help’.

Dean tried to take a step back, but the man surrounded him, pushing his nose up against Dean’s shoulder, pushing him over and crawling on top of him. Dean wanted to scream, but he couldn’t get away. Donahue sat there, smiling as the large naked man loomed over Dean and held him down.  
“Hey there Felix, this is Beautiful, he’ll be joining our happy family.” And then Donahue leaned back and did nothing while the man licked Dean’s chest and nipples, tasting him. Dean tried to push him off, but the man was too strong for him. Finally ‘Felix’, and somehow Dean doubted that was the guy’s real name, let go of him and Dean quickly rolled out of the way, watching as Felix climbed up on the couch with Donahue, pushing his face up against the bastard’s crotch.

Dean didn’t even consider watching what came after that, too busy blushing to think of how his own mouth had been there not too long ago. But he couldn’t ignore the moans coming out from behind him before he’d even left. He ran, wishing he could leave himself behind.

 

*****

 

 

The girl was in her litter box, when Dean got back to the room. Dean couldn’t even look at her and sat in the corner, desperately ignoring the food this time. He could still feel the after effects of whatever drug had been put in it. He also urgently, really urgently, needed to go to the toilet. He seriously doubted that any of the manor’s toilets would be left open for the ‘pets’ to stumble into them.

He stared back at the box, even with the chemicals in the sand, he could still smell it. It was only as he looked back that he noticed there was a light blinking at the bottom of the box. The girl had moved out of the box and over to some kind of raster on the floor in between the boxes. As soon as she squatted over it, he could hear water rushing up. It was like watching a car wreck, he couldn’t turn away from her as he noticed her move over to a pink towel that was attached to a rack beside the pink box. There was a similar kind of towel strung over the floor besides his own box, Dean touched it, it felt damp. She, she started rubbing her butt against the towel and Dean finally managed to look away. Oh God…He’d never imagined he could ever be this grossed out by a chick that hot.

Finally the urge became too much and he squatted down on the sand in the green box. He shivered, no matter how much he needed to go, the humiliation of sitting here in clear sight of anyone who came in was almost enough to stop anything from happening.

By the time he could finally let go, he was shivering and it took him a moment to come to his senses and step back before he coated his feet in his own waste. He stared at the raster for a moment, but figured it was better than nothing and it didn’t seem there was anything else that could be used for toilet paper in the room. He slowly crawled on top of the raster, not even sure how this was supposed to work. Was he just supposed to…

Suddenly a stream of water sprayed against his bottom, making it hard not to fall over. Didn’t these people know the meaning of gentle? When it finally stopped, Dean sank down on the floor, feeling bruised and battered by the water. He heard a noise and looked up. It was a woman, dressed in the same kind of uniform as the maid in the old man’s office.

“There’s a good boy.” She said, before patting him on the head, and all he could think of was that he was wet, and tired, and sick of all of this crap. Maybe he should just lie down and if he woke up again, all this would be some fucked up dream and Sammy would be next to him and telling him he shouldn’t eat cheese right before bed, because of some stupid article the brat read somewhere. Dean closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he was still in the room, and the woman was still there, replacing the girl’s pink towel. Sitting there, naked, and miserable, Dean figured he might as well make it easy on the woman. Maybe if she thought he was good, he could win her over, get her on his side, maybe even charm her into letting him out of this insane asylum, so he could go save Sammy and get back to Dad.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine the level of embarrassment his father would have once he found out how Dean had screwed up everything for all of them.

Dean yelped as the woman petted his ass, pulled the towel off the rack and replaced it with a new one.

Dean cringed under her touch and skittered away from her, quickly finding the next box at his back.

“Shhh, it’s ok, everything’s fine. “ Dean glared at her. “No need for that, kitten. You have no idea how lucky you are that Mister Donahue is kind enough to take care of lost kids like you. “  
Lost? He hadn’t been lost before the damned old man had grabbed him! At least, that’s what Dean wanted to shout at her, but his words turned into a screech as he stopped himself with the first warning shock. What came out sounded a lot like a growl.

“It’s ok, I won’t touch you if you don’t want me too. Nobody’s going to hurt you, just relax and enjoy yourself, and everything will be fine.” Right, no touching, just ogling. If he wasn’t already mostly naked, he was sure she’d be mentally undressing him.

Dean was still glaring at her as she checked the other boxes, then took a clean rag to check up on the food bowls and clean them, and then left the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It wasn’t until another of the pets entered the room that Dean realized what had been off about it all. He hadn’t attacked the bitch.

Why hadn’t he attacked her?

When did he turn into a cringing flower that ran away from a fight instead of jumping right in the thick of it? He had to get out of here and fast, before he turned into even more of a pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost scary how easy it was to fall into a routine. Wake up, delay eating as long as possible, check through the house to find a way out. Get bored with that around noon, run into Donahue and try and avoid his petting, because the second he actually touched Dean, those wooshy feelings started up and all he could manage was to roll over and give the bastard better access. It didn’t matter that he ran from the guy as soon as he stopped, all that mattered was the way he almost purred as soon as those fingers came close.

Worst part of that half of the day, was that Donahue actually laughed about his ‘patrolling the house’. The man didn’t even take Dean serious enough to consider his actions a threat. Of course, that was still better than the days Donahue wasn’t even in the house because he had things to do – like work, like a life outside that Dean was denied, and Dean and the others weren’t important enough to keep the man away from most of that.

He hated how good he felt when the… when the bastard was there. How hard it was to make himself leave the man alone, how, once he got away from Donahue, which became harder with every day, Dean would head back to his search, listening to employees, trying to overhear anything that could help him. He’d tried charming the maids, but all that did was get them to either shudder back, blushing like hell and desperate not to look at him, or made them want to pet him and throw balls for him. He wasn’t a frigging cat! What came next? A scratching pole? He wouldn’t even look at the damn plastic alley that looked as if it was meant for things to be thrown around in. All rounded and plastic and unbreakable, and yes he had been in the room to ‘work out his aggression and crush everything he could in there, even if it didn’t help. Especially since it didn’t help. And they wouldn’t let him wreck anything else. He’d tried and as soon as he did, people would make sure to get anything vulnerable out of his way. Worst of all he hadn’t even been punished for trying. Just a quick scolding and that was it.

Eventually he’d have no choice left but to head back to the catroom. So far the most he’d managed was to go two to three days without eating. In the end, he always ended up giving in. Killing himself was not an option, not when Sam was still out there and needed him to get out of apple pie life Donahue had got him into.

Oh he’d considered that maybe, Sam would be better off where he was now. Maybe, without Dad’s moving around and having to deal with hunting, Sam might even be happy. But what if those people hurt Sam? What if one day Donahue decided he wanted to get a matched set and he had Sam taken here as well? Who would dare stop him? Not like anyone seemed to care what he was doing to Dean, and Dean knew that no matter how much he might pretend at times, he couldn’t pass for an eighteen year old.

He’d tried it in small bits, but it didn’t make a difference, no matter how much he tried to fight it, the food made him desperate for touch. After the third day, one of the other Pets had crawled up on his platform with him and had started humping him. Dean had been curled up, almost desperate enough to break his back and try and suck his own dick, or at least get his fingers up his ass. So when he felt Felix behind him, he’d speared himself on the other guy’s fingers, getting himself open enough that it only hurt a bit when Felix’s dick pushed inside of him. It felt good, better than nothing at least, but it didn’t remove all of it. Only going up to Donahue and begging him for attention could do that, making him almost sick with want on the days that Donahue didn’t even bother coming home.

Dean barely even noticed the bleeding until after one of the maids started cleaning him up and he spent the next hour locked to the floor, while one of the brutes inspected his ass. He’d tried snarling at the man, but the guy just laughed and smeared some kind of salve on Dean’s ass hole. The cuffs on his hands and feet kept him in place for another hour. Another one of the pets came up to him before the time out was over. Dean wasn’t even sure if he wanted to chase the guy off when the maid came up and slapped the boy, Hunter, on the ass and told him to get going, because ‘Beautiful needed to be alone for now’.

Dean wanted more than that, he wanted to be alone forever, yet he moaned when Hunter left as ordered and all he wanted was for Felix to come back and finish the job. He hated himself for that.

Once the cuffs let go of the floor - some kind of mechanism, he couldn’t help but thinking - he found himself running straight up to Donahue’s quarters. The rooms were still empty, and all Dean had been able to do was hump the couch and cry himself to sleep.

At least some days Donahue would be waiting for him, or one of the others, and it’d be over quick. On those days he could let himself get off and get it over with. But at other times, Donahue would be working, or worse, sleeping, and they’d be shooed off. That’s when it started hurting. Dean quickly learned to time his feeding so the urge would hit when Donahue was actually awake. Almost starving himself the days he saw Donahue leave in the morning. Trying to pester the man out of his rest wasn’t worth the pain that came with having to wait, and it was better to go without his touch.

Once the man stopped molesting him, and the urge was fed for another day, there’d be nothing left but to head back to the room, use the box and go to sleep.

He still hated the box, but as much as Dean wanted to piss off the maid with her grabby hands and that look on her face, he couldn’t even bring himself to make a mess anywhere else. It was like somehow his urge not to pee in his pants, was transferred to the urge not to pee anywhere but in the box. And he hadn’t even been punished into it.

And then there were those other times, usually just as he was about to sleep, because what else was there to do in this place, that the men would come. He’d tried to fight them at first, but that only led to bruises and being put in a rug, made immobile, while they took him to the shower room. Once they got him there, something would come over him, that sensation that Donahue had called his ‘reward’. A sense of contentment unlike anything he’d ever felt in his life. It was worse than the pain, because it made him sit tight and lean into them as they’d check him over, shave his body, and then put him in a bath. He’d tried washing his own hair, but he’d been slapped on the hand when he did that.

He wasn’t even sure if they took any pleasure out of the way they rubbed their sponges all over his body. He almost wished they did, at least that’d be some sign that they saw him as a human being. They just let him buck into their hands while they rubbed over his balls and dick. He’d cried the first time it happened, and one of the men had caressed his cheek before continuing.  
Once a week, they’d lock the cuffs on his hands and the collar on his neck to the floor and he’d sit there, butt up in the air, while they pushed a tube into his ass before filling it with water. Just the thought of it was enough to make Dean cringe. The water streaming into him was always comfortably warm. Never too hot, never too cold, just comfortable. It had itched at first, but when the men noticed that, they’d changed the soap. And every day they’d inspect his asshole for tearing, or so he heard them say, and leave him with his asshole smothered in salve or lube or whatever the hell that crap was. It felt wet and sticky, but somehow it helped make it easier when one of the others wanted to hump him. Most of the time, he was too tired to try and stop them, but at others he even invited them. He didn’t even want to know what that said about him.

Dean had nightmares every time he fell asleep, about Donahue, or the old man. But the worst were dreams about his dad coming in and looking at him. Dad wouldn’t even say anything, he’d just have that disappointed look on his face and Sam… Sam wouldn’t even look at him, too ashamed of his brother the cat. No wait, those weren’t the worst. The really, really bad ones, were the ones where he’d be back with Dad and Sam, only he’d still be crawling on all fours, and Sam would set a bowl with food and water on the floor and he’d rub against Sam’s legs as he went up to feed. Sam had always wanted a pet. And Dean, in those dreams, Dean was perfect.

Today though, nothing went to routine. He was just about to start his search when the two brutes came to get him. They were rolling some kind of box on wheels with them. The thing was high up, the bottom of the cage on the height of a dinner table. There were bars on the front, but the rest of it was an opaque black. Dean tried to run, but of course, nothing was ever that easy. The shocks in his collar started up before he managed to reach more than a few feet.

He froze. The men picked him and gently placed him in the cage. The sides might be stuffed with velvet pillows, but it wasn’t a comfortable fit, he couldn’t move more than an inch. He could lay down, curled on his side, arms and legs tucked up closely to his side and his head bowed down closely to his chest., watching the movement of the specks of light coming through the air holes in the top of the box as they went… wherever they were going. He couldn’t sit up, or move and his heart started racing as they pushed him along to a side of the building he hadn’t managed to get into so far. Usually when he’d tried exploring it, the doors would be locked, or he’d be shooed away from it if he lingered next the door a bit too long.

But there were many doors he wasn’t allowed to enter, so he hadn’t really paid it that much attention so far. As he looked through the bars in the front of the cage, he started to realize that was a mistake on his part. Not because he’d have wanted to be in this room, but because from the looks of it, it was one place he most definitely would have wanted to avoid.

The two men pushed the box, pushed it right up to a table and opened the lid of the cage. Dean, cooped up as he was, didn’t even get the chance to try and make a break for it. Instead they picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Their hands on him felt gentle, enough to hold him, but not harsh enough to bruise, and yet they managed to forced him down on the table. He started struggling when he realized they were planning to stretch his limbs. Oh God, he didn’t want another shock, he didn’t think he could take it. Please, he’d be good, he tried to beg them just using his eyes while he struggled to maintain the appropriate distance between his hands and feet. They weren’t listening. Gradually, he lost the battle, and he tensed up in anticipation of the coming punishment. It took him several seconds to realize the shocks weren’t coming. By then a strange man, no more than early thirties, if even that, came up to him and started comforting him. “It’s alright, the table lets you stretch out, you won’t be shocked here, I promise.” And all the while as the stranger said this, he brushed through Dean’s hair and over his cheek and ears. It felt so damn good that Dean couldn’t help but relax into it.

“See, everything’s going to be just fine.” For a moment, Dean relaxed, letting them stretch his limbs, at least until Dean felt someone push both legs into straps by the side of the table and hooked his hands over his head.

“Mike?” The stranger looked up at the door, Dean quickly followed his gaze to see Donahue standing there expectantly. Even without the drugged food, the sheer sight of him made Dean hungry for his touch and Dean couldn’t help something that sounded suspiciously like a purr coming off his lips. Donahue came up to the table and petted Dean’s shoulder before returning his attention to the other guy, to Mike. “How’s my boy doing?”

“Well I’ve got the final results of the initial tests I did when he first got here. As I said then, no sign of diseases, no permanent injuries, no asthma, no sign of heart issues that could cause trouble later on. As far as I can see, he’s one healthy cat, well except for one thing. He was a bit underfed then, and I hate to say it, but he still is.” Mike turned to Donahue as he said that last, some slight judgment in his tone as he did so.

The man was standing over Dean now, and as he bowed his head, Dean could see Donahue’s eyes, his sad eyes.

“God I know, but the poor kitten doesn’t seem to want to finish his food.” And all the while he kept touching Dean, making Dean lean up to him, it felt so good he almost felt bad for hurting the guy. “And you told me yourself that I shouldn’t spoil them with treats, until they accept their regular food.” Donahue kept petting Dean, making it hard for Dean to think of anything, except for a vague sense of shame that he was disappointing the man. He didn’t understand where that even came from, because as far as he knew, the only people in the world that he didn’t want to disappoint where his father and Sam, and maybe possibly Uncle Bobby.

“And I’m still saying that.” Dean had barely noticed it as Mike came closer, until the man’s fingers touched Dean’s thighs, before a needle suddenly slipped in Dean’s skin. No, not a needle, a syringe. “Just keep an eye on it, if he keeps refusing his feed,” Donahue was rubbing circles over Dean’s nipples by that point, “then you might have no choice but to either force feed him, or to program the collar until he gets in the routine of eating at least twice a day. It might help to put some more of the drug in his water as well.” Dean’s body was starting to shiver, even though the room wasn’t even remotely chilly. He wanted to yell at them to stop, to just stop talking about him as if he was some dumb animal. He was a human being and he wanted them gone even as he leaned into their touch. Please stop and I’ll eat your damn food, Dean wanted to say, I’ll eat your damn food and let you fuck me, but please, talk to me, because I’m not stupid. Unfortunately neither of them were mind readers.

He started bucking in place and, before he knew it, another syringe was pressed into his thigh. This one left him tired and ready to close his eyes. His heart raced, desperate to keep him awake and scared of whatever they had planned for him.

“It’s alright Beautiful, I’m not angry. It’s fine to be scared, it isn’t easy to get used to a new life like this, but it’s for your own good, I promise.”

No it wasn’t, Dean wanted to say, but all he got out was something that sounded like a slurred growl.

“You’ll get used to it soon enough, my beautiful. You’re far too pretty to be anywhere but here.”

Then he suddenly pinched Dean’s nipples, Dean nearly jumped off of the table as he did so. “What do you think, Mike, too soon to put the bells on him?”

Mike leaned over Dean as he put on a pair of gloves “well I was just going to give him his vaccinations, do some deworming, things like that, but it can’t be a bad idea to do some other work as well. Being here too often tends to traumatize the poor dears.”

Without warning, his fingers slipped between Dean’s legs and into his asshole. Dean didn’t even get the chance to protest. He couldn’t move way, couldn’t do anything but lay there as the man weighed him and tested him and lubed him and put something inside Dean’s ass that felt like it was about to burst him to pieces. Dean couldn’t help but cry when Mike pressed a button besides the table and the thing started shaking inside of him. It hurt for a bit, and then it didn’t and before he knew it, he could feel his heartbeat slow down and his breathing relax. It felt almost nice, just a gentle vibration that kept his mind hooked.

Maybe it was something in the syringes. Mike rubbed a spot over a vein on Dean’s arm before pressing another syringe into it. It felt cold and Dean looked around, desperate to find something to hang on to. Donahue was still right there next to him, mumbling nonsense words into Dean’s ear, keeping his attention while the doctor pressed in a fourth syringe, with what he called a deworming fluid. Dean had no idea what that was even supposed to mean. He was starting to feel like a pin cushion, but oddly enough, he didn’t even care anymore. He wished he still did.

It didn’t really seem to do all that much, some dizziness, maybe, but that could just be the vaccines; when he’d last had his booster shots back in school he hadn’t felt very good afterwards either. He hated school, with all its regulations and teachers looking at him as if they could just feel the wrong about him, before he even opened his mouth. Who cared about history and algebra, when they didn’t teach a damn thing he could actually use in real life.

He did know he was ready to go back to his platform and spend the rest of the day feeling sorry for himself, but he wasn’t that lucky. Donahue was rubbing his nipples again, and Dean stared at them, a bit confused as they stood up, growing hard. He’d had them go hard before, just never like this. Not without the drugs in his food at least. He was wondering about that so much that he wasn’t even looking out where Mike had gone off to till the man came back and stood over Dean, placing one hand on his chest as if to keep him in place, while the other held a long, intimidating looking needle. “Just make sure they clean the piercing twice a day for the next few days, and once daily after that for the next month. We can’t let them get infected.” Dean didn’t even bother to listen to Donahue’s reply because by that point he was too busy screaming as the needle pierced his left nipple. The shock collar gave him a warning, but then it stopped, and he stared up at Donahue who was still there, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s ok, just let it out.” And then the needle pierced his right nipple before he could even think about it. Dean was shaking as Mike clipped a silver ring on each nipple. “He’ll have to heal a day or two before you can put the bells on, the weight might be a bit too much at first.”

Dean wanted to grab right for the damn rings and pull them back out, even if he had to tear his nipples off right along with them, but his hands were still tied to the side of the table and so were his legs.

Mike then proceeded to move his hands down Dean’s body, caressing Dean’s cock, his fingers pressing against the thing in Dean’s butt, pushing it forward and making Dean nearly shoot up in his face. “Are you thinking of any more piercings?” Dean almost stopped breathing.  
“Not right away, a nice tattoo maybe, I think he’d do well with a nice wing pattern on his back, maybe a stud for his navel, but I think this should do for now.“

Dean’s eyes swam up in tears of hushed relief, fear of what might be coming. Why were they doing this to him?

“You’re so beautiful,” Donahue whispered to Dean. Dean gasped and tore his eyes away from Donahue to Mike; the man was doing something that made Dean wish he could kick the man in his nads, just to see how he’d like to have someone fondling his balls without even asking them out on a date first. “You don’t even need the decoration to look pretty, but give an old man his little pleasures.” He whispered those words as his fingers touched Dean’s nipples. Dean started crying at the touch.

“I could neuter him now. Unless you plan to breed with him later on?”

Dean quickly turned his eyes up to Donahue, begging the man with his eyes, please no. They couldn’t, he wasn’t a cat, he had rights. But the man wasn’t looking at his eyes. Instead his mind seemed to be miles off, while his hands rubbed over Dean’s nipples. Dean had never thought of having kids, it had never even been something he’d considered wanting. But hearing the cold way the doctor, slash vet, slash whatever the hell he was supposed to be, spoke the word, there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to get out of here and someday, far in the future, maybe, but still, get out, find a girl, and have dozens of kids. They couldn’t do that, they couldn’t, he wanted to start begging, but was sure that if he did, they’d definitely go through with it, punish him, hurt him for disobeying, so he just begged them with his eyes, but he didn’t think they noticed.

”Get some sperm first and go for it. It might be nice to do some IVF later on, if I ever find the right girl to breed him with. “

As the doctor came closer, Dean couldn’t stop himself any longer

“No, no no…” Dean started begging, but the collar activated and he sank back down on the table in pain.

“You’ll see beautiful, it’s all for the best. All the books say that males calm down when they’re neutered, and isn’t that what you want, to finally be able to relax and be at ease with your new self?”

How crazy were these guys, he started bucking, trying to get away from them, make it as hard as possible on them to do whatever the hell they were going to do. The Doctor just pushed another syringe in Dean’s tight

“Daddy’s here.” Donahue said, as Mike started cleaning Dean up. What little hair Dean had had growing around his crotch had long since been gone, so the man just swatted disinfectant on across and behind Dean’s balls, increased the vibration coming from the thing in Dean’s ass. And then the knife came. Dean didn’t want to remember much of it. It didn’t even take all that long. It was just a short procedure. Mike didn’t dress up for it, just put on some gloves and a plastic apron. And all the while Dean lay there, fully immobilized and wishing for death.

“Daddy’s here, everything will be fine.” Donahue repeated, wiping away Dean’s tears and ignoring his hard on.

Dean stared down, desperately trying to get a look at what they’d done.When they finally released the shackles, Dean couldn’t sit up on his own. He was too dizzy. There’d been a woman once. She used to feed him tomato rice soup when he was sick. She’d sing Hey Jude when he was fussy. He wished he remembered her name.

He remembered a doctor’s room once, it had looked a bit like this one. With the classic wooden desk, and bookshelves alongside the walls. Mom had lain there on a table much like this one, with her legs wide open, like Dean’s were now, only she hadn’t been locked to the table then. There’d been a sheet over her bottom half and Dean and Dad had sat beside her while the doctor pointed at the screen next to them.

“There it is, Mister and Mrs. Winchester.” The doctor in the white coat had said as he pointed at an unclear image. ”Seems like it’s a boy.”

And Dean had stared in awe at the weird alien on the screen while the woman, while his Mom, held his hand. He was going to be a big brother. The woman, no, mom, looked so happy, tears slid over her cheek, and the man, Daddy, wiped them away.

“Samuel.” The woman said, and Dad looked at her.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

And she repeated the name. “Sam, Sammy.”

Two minutes later, Dean had lost even that.

“Let’s go to the living room, just you and Daddy.” Donahue said. And Dean let Mike put him in the box, even though it hurt to fold up. And he didn’t even bother to fight when Donahue picked him up and put him on the couch. His crotch hurt and his hard on hurt and his nipples hurt and he just wanted to curl up and ignore all of it.

“Daddy’s here for you.”

Dean didn’t even know why the word brought up the image of a rough tall man with dark hair and harsh hands who’d held him close in front of a fire and told him well done when he’d shot all the bottles the man had told him to aim at.

“Shh, just let it work, let all the worms slip out of your mind and forget, just let it slip away, none of it matters anymore….”

The things went bang and Dean was lying on the couch, his head on Daddy’s lap. Realizing that his balls were still there and wondering what it was that they’d done to him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up, he was still on the couch, only instead of Daddy, it was Felix that was spooning up with him. The guy wasn’t even that big, but if Dean was forced to make a guess, he’d give the guy at least a head or more on him. Felix was nibbling his neck and Dean wasn’t even sure why he was enjoying that. Instead he leaned in while Felix held on to Dean, snuggling with him the way a big dog or cat would do with a toy. He also had his dick far too close to Dean’s naked ass, again, but that wasn’t really the guy’s fault, it wasn’t like Dean had refused him the last few times. Dean felt uncomfortable, his ass felt open, wet, it took him some time to remember what he was missing.

Dean slowly pushed away from the other pet, and cringed at doing even that. His chest still hurt from what the thing they’d done to his nipples. As for any part below that... He didn’t even want to think about it.

He sat up, legs bunched up against his belly and stared at the television. He wasn’t willing to start a bet on whether or not he’d be allowed to turn it on without getting shocked, he wasn’t about to throw any of his non-existent money away. And he really didn’t want to cross the collar, not now, maybe never again. Maybe if he was good, maybe then Daddy wouldn’t … wouldn’t hurt him anymore. He hated being hurt.

Thing was though, when he tried to think of shows he was missing out on by being here, he couldn’t even think of any. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t think of a show that was playing right now, as that he couldn’t remember any show at all - just brief ideas of people shooting one another, girls with big boobs, and hot guys in hot cars. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t think of anything more specific than that. And he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.  
And it wasn’t just the shows, it was everything. He knew there was someone out there waiting for him to come back. Someone he loved, who meant everything to him. But when he tried to remember that someone’s name, all he got was a pair of eyes, looking up to him.

He remembered he used to go to school, sometimes, but not which one, or rather which ones, because thinking of school made him think of switching them, over and over again. Of getting to know people and losing them again, until he stopped giving a damn about any of them.  
For some reason, thinking of home, lead to thinking of sitting in a car, driving along a road while listening to something, guitars and drums and voices that sounded familiar, normal. And then even that was gone, all that remained was the color black. But that wasn’t his color. He was green.

His mind was a mess. He winced whenever anyone came even remotely close and he wanted to crawl into a corner and hide, but when Daddy called out for him, all he could think of doing was answering as soon as possible. He wasn’t even sure why that felt so much like the right thing to do.

A few days passed, and then he was kneeling by Daddy’s feet when Daddy brought out a small white box. Dean tilted his head and just sat there while Daddy removed the rings from his nipples and replaced them with bells, like the others had. He would belong now, it made him smile, he didn’t understand why that thought made a tear fall down his eyes.

“Beautiful.” Was all that Daddy said about it. It’s what Daddy called him, so Dean looked up at him, waiting for orders. Daddy didn’t disappoint, as he pushed Dean’s back down to the couch and his fingers followed a trail from Dean’s nipples down to his crotch, rubbing up and down his dick and then pushing his legs apart, while his finger played in and out of Dean’s hole.

There was a bottle of the sticky stuff right next to the couch and Dean moaned as Daddy put some of it on his fingers and pushed it in, in and out and in again. Dean tried to relax while Daddy pushed up Dean’s legs across Daddy’s thighs, until his dick could be pushed in Dean’s hole. Nothing felt as good as Daddy’s dick. Yet no matter how much better it made him feel, Dean still cried every time Daddy wanted to play. But it was ok, Daddy didn’t mind, much. He said that Dean would get over it, eventually.

Weeks later, Dean still hadn’t gotten over it.

He sat on the floor by the water, feeling empty, watching over the others, they made him feel sad. But he didn’t know why. They were happy, happier than him, so why would he be sad for them. Sapphire and Gem were playing a game, well Sapphire was, Gem was being lazy and bothered by Sapphire who wouldn’t leave him alone.

Dean could hear the sound of their bells as they played, and he lost himself in the music they made. It was soft, playful, and never the same, jumping out of the way, just in time as Gem jumped down to get away from Sapphire. She looked at him, lifted her eyebrows, showing off her body, inviting him to play. He pretended to go along, until she came close and then just as she was about to give him a lick, he ducked away and ran up the tree. She followed easily. They hissed at one another for a second before she fell over into the water and he jumped in after her. The water rose up with his fall, and for a moment he remembered.

“Cannonball!” A little pet said as he jumped into the water and Dean jumped in right after. Dean didn’t understand the memory, he didn’t get why he’d be wearing clothes, or why he didn’t remember the feel of his collar around his neck. He did remember dunking the little pet’s head under the water, and a tired man sat besides the pool, looking at them. Dean wondered who they were, the man was probably one of the drones, watching over his owner’s pets. Had the pets been bad? They had to be, clothes, no collar, it was all wrong. And then the memory slipped away and all he remembered was Sapphire, Sapphire and the pool, and he dunked her head under the water.

Worms, worms slithering under his skin and making him remember things, bad things, things that didn’t matter and made him sad. He hated the worms, but no matter how much he hated them, he never quite wanted Daddy to get the vet to remove them either. He wasn’t even sure why, he knew he’d feel happier without the worms in his head, but they were his worms, weren’t they?  
And then Felix was there, dunking Dean under the water and Dean pushed himself up against the larger pet, on top of him. He was itching, he was always itching. And only Daddy made it stop. But Felix was there and Dean nudged Felix’ dick with his nose while he was under water. Felix fell over and Dean crawled over to the side of the pool, his head on Felix chest, his tongue playing with Felix’ bells. Dean liked to hear them ring. Felix nibbled on Dean’s neck, and his dick nudged against Dean’s thigh. Dean opened his legs, giving Felix access, so he could scratch the itch. Felix’s paws played with Dean’s hole for a bit, pushing in one finger after another, stretching him. Stretching felt good, better than Hunter. Hunter always pushed in without asking first, playing with Hunter hurt. Hunter always pushed him away as soon as he was done, whether Dean’s itch had quieted down or not.

They called him Beautiful, because Daddy did, yet somehow Dean couldn’t think of himself by that name. Even if he knew it had to be true, why else would Daddy call him that. Daddy named all the pets, he gave them pretty names, not crude ones like the ones they had before. Dean knew he should give up his other name, but he clung to ‘Dean’ in the same way that he clung to his ‘worms’. ‘Dean’ was his, him. He felt ashamed for hiding them from Daddy, but he didn’t want to lose them and it was easier not to tell.

Daddy named all the things and all the people who deserved to be named. It made things easier. Easier to remember, when it became harder and harder to retain anything that he didn’t see, hear or touch on a regular basis.

The mean old man had a name, Dean was sure of it, but it wasn’t one of Daddy’s names. Daddy wouldn’t call the mean old man by name, so Dean didn’t care to remember. The brutes had names too, so did the maids, and the drones, but he couldn’t tell them apart. All that mattered were the colors they wore, it was all he needed to know. Well, except that the one maid always had a pet for him when she came to clean his box. She always talked to them, told them how pretty they were.

One day, Dean caught her riding Hunter’s dick, Dean never saw her after that. He forgot about her a few days later. The new maid that took her place didn’t even smile when she cleaned the boxes. Once when Dean was finished, she’d sneered at him, mumbling about what kind of sick and twisted whores they were for taking advantage of Donahue’s insanity like this.  
Dean hadn’t liked her insulting Daddy, even if she was right that Daddy was too nice to them. Daddy had found him at the window a few hours later, when he asked Dean what was up, calling him Beautiful as he always did, Dean made sure to lick his hand and face, promising he’d be a good pet in his actions.

The new maid was gone the day after, Dean forgot about her too. It was easy, she wasn’t there anymore.

He barely even noticed the passing of days, he stopped counting. He still looked at the calendar every day, like he had since he first woke up, but it had become habit, ritual. He no longer remembered why he ever started doing so. At first he could recognize the months, the numbers. But another visit to Mike, and another deworming passed and the symbols stopped having any meaning beyond looking pretty. He still looked at them, but when asked, he wouldn’t be able to tell you what they said. He liked the picture though, there was sand there, pets smiling as they played in the water, lots and lots of water while the sun shone down on them. It made him wonder if Daddy would ever take them to the sand.

It didn’t really matter, nothing mattered here, nothing but being happy. Except one day when Dean was about to take a nap, ready to lay down with the fluffy toy Daddy had given him, a long time ago, he noticed Felix sitting on his platform. The big pet seemed sad. Dean wondered why he wasn’t going to Daddy if the itch was so bad. He crawled up to Felix, Felix didn’t look up. Dean licked his back, his fingers playing over Felix’s ribs as he lay behind him. There was something sticking in Felix hole. Dean sniffed it, it seemed weird. Felix seemed uncomfortable when he moved. Dean sniffed it again, before tilting his head in question. Felix looked at him, before turning around, widening Dean’s legs, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean started riding him, hoping to make the itch go away. Dean let himself rise up and down, trying to take care of Felix’ itch as Felix brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair. He murmured something. Not clear enough to count as speaking, more like a purr. That was ok then. And when he turned them both around again and started pounding into Dean, Dean felt nothing but the warmth coming from the other pet as his back touched Felix chest. They fell asleep in one another’s arms.

He noticed that Felix played with the toy when his itch came, because Daddy was busy. Dean didn’t understand why Daddy didn’t just help Felix. He never seemed to be busy when Dean or Sapphire came to Daddy for help. But more than once, Dean saw Felix head up to Daddy’s room, and be sent away still itching. And Dean didn’t understand why.

Sometimes, Dean would come into the room when Daddy was helping Felix, and Daddy would turn to Dean and smile at him, just pushing Felix off of him.

“Beautiful,” he’d say. “So Beautiful.” Dean would be pulled towards him by the need for Daddy’s touch and Felix would lie there, forgotten. Afterwards, Dean would feel bad for taking away from Felix’s time with Daddy, but Felix never seemed to mind. He’d push Dean back to Daddy and make it clear that Dean should enjoy himself. The guilt would fade, it always did.

 

***********

 

Dean was playing with Felix and Sapphire when Daddy and the mean old man came into the garden. The three of them froze for a moment, before continuing their game. Felix had a ball and was keeping it away from Sapphire and Dean who kept running after him, trying to get it from him. Felix was sitting on the tree now, and neither Sapphire or Dean could move up to get it from him.

Gem was lounging by the water, ignoring all three of them, while Hunter was probably inside, doing… who knows what the hell the jerk was doing. Hunter never seemed to want to play with any of the rest of them. Dean thought he was a bit of a loser.  
Daddy didn’t look happy. He was holding a leash and a box. It was a strange box, all grey and with flickering lights and buttons.

“Felix, here.” It wasn’t Daddy who gave the command, it was the mean old man. When Felix hesitated, shocks coursed through him from his collar and the older cat fell off the tree and on top of the soft soil besides it. The ball he’d been holding in his mouth fell beside him, rolling up towards the water. Dean quickly dove for it, expecting Sapphire to come running after him, only Sapphire sat still, near the water, staring at Daddy, the mean old man and Felix.

Dean stared around, noticing that even Gem was staring at Daddy and Felix now. Dean wished someone would tell him what was going on. Sapphire seemed sad. It hurt being sad, like he’d been sad when he first came here, before Daddy kissed him and made it all better. Hunter came crawling out of their room and froze when he saw Felix with Daddy and the mean old man.  
The mean old man placed the leash on Felix’s collar and touched the box against it. Felix didn’t want to go. Dean could see the hesitation in his muscles, the way he cringed at every step. Felix always wanted to go with Daddy. Dean tried to follow Daddy, Felix and the mean old man, so did the others, crawling after them.

“Alright kids.” Daddy said, as he clapped his hands. There was a stranger standing in the hallway. He wasn’t one of the brutes or the maids or the drones that kept the home running, but Sapphire cringed when she saw him. “Over here.”

Dean, Sapphire, Gem and Hunter crawled closer to Daddy’s feet, all of them staring at Felix while the mean old man opened the cage standing next to the stranger. It was a big cage not like the one they used to bring you to the doctor, bigger, soft inside, but wooden and closed on the outside.

“There is a time for all of us to come, and a time to go. Today, Felix is leaving us; he’ll be going to a new home, and a new Daddy, who will love him as much as I do.”

But Felix was theirs, Dean thought. They couldn’t just take him, could they?

“So let’s say goodbye to Felix and wish him well in his new home. Shall we?”  
Sapphire was the first to run to Felix, jumping at him and licking his face. Gem was quick to follow, and even Hunter licked his hand for a second before turning around and leaving the room. Dean sat frozen for a moment, still thinking they couldn’t do this, but just as the mean old man was ordering Felix into the box, Dean ran up to him and started licking Felix all over. Please stay, he wanted to say, please stay.

But Felix had to go into the box and Dean had to watch him leave as the two brutes picked up Felix’s box and carried it to the stranger’s car. The mean old man gave the stranger the flickering box and the man simply put it in his pocket before turning his attention to Daddy.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, Donahue. “ The stranger said. They talked a moment longer and then he shook Daddy’s hand and left, taking Felix with him.

Dean jumped to the window ledge, staring at the car as it left up towards the gate, Sapphire joined him, curling up against Dean. Dean licked her neck, cleaning her, offering comfort in the only way he could. Daddy came up to them both, while Gem turned around his feet, as Daddy petted his head.

Daddy didn’t say a word.

 

*******

 

The place felt almost empty without Felix. Sure, the drones were still there, but… The big pet had been lively, always ready for a game, and without the sound of his paws as he got ready to pounce, Dean felt lost. It was like the room was too big without him in it. Dean sometimes went to lie on his platform and stood by the red box that used to be Felix’s. Hunter would scoff at that, before ignoring Dean as he gave himself a tongue bath. Dean had tried that once, but that hadn’t lasted long before his tongue dried out and he’d stopped. Besides, he couldn’t reach everywhere and he hated feeling icky.

His nipples were ringing as he walked along to Daddy’s living room. Sapphire was already on the couch with Daddy. Dean crawled up on the couch with them and waited his turn for Daddy’s attention, while Daddy pushed a toy between Sapphire’s legs. She seemed to like it, because she was moaning shaking along with it whenever Daddy pressed a button on the box he was holding. Dean wondered if Daddy would want to use the toy on him, maybe it’d make the ache go away for a bit and that’d be great. Dean hated having to bother Daddy when he was busy. Daddy always said it was OK, that they weren’t a bother. But Dean found it hard to believe that anyone would care about helping him. Especially when Sapphire was a lot prettier than him.

But then Daddy smiled at him and Dean knew it was his turn. Daddy unbuttoned his pants and Dean slipped in between Daddy’s legs. He opened his mouth and took Daddy’s dick in his mouth. Feeling Daddy grow hard on his tongue, he swallowed as deep as he could manage while Sapphire moaned besides them.

“That’s my beautiful boy, such pretty lips, made all for me, aren’t you Beautiful?”  
Dean just swallowed deeper and deeper, fighting the urge to gasp for air, breathing through his nose and desperate not to gag and make Daddy feel bad.

“Do you like Sapphire, Beautiful. Dean looked up at Sapphire who was shaking, widening her legs, her hands brushing over her breasts. “

“I know you do. You’re a big boy, my Beautiful. But you’re not that big, not yet. “  
Dean gagged for air when Daddy pulled out and pushed back in before Dean was quite ready.

“A new pet will be joining us tomorrow, she’ll be your age, and the two of you can play all you want. But Sapphire is Hunter and Gem’s, and mine of course. Do you understand that?

And yet as he was speaking, all Dean could think of was a silent request for Daddy to please stop, because he was hurting him. When he finally pulled out and Dean slipped down, Daddy lifted his face, wiping away the drops of Daddy’s fluids that had managed to slip out of Dean’s mouth.

Dean wanted to please Daddy, but he just didn’t know what to do. So he jumped on the couch, besides Daddy, offering his ass up for Daddy to play with it. Daddy didn’t hesitate and did as asked. By the time he was ready, both Dean and Sapphire were exhausted, and Daddy fell back on the couch, snoring. Sapphire rubbed Dean’s leg and Dean curled up to Daddy’s left while Sapphire took the right. They were too tired to get back to their own room.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that Dean noticed the next day was the commotion over at the entrance. There was an unmarked delivery truck that had been allowed to stop right in front of the front door. Most cars were sent right over to the back of the house as soon as they arrived. The van was quiet, and Dean stared at it from the window sill before he dared move up to the hall. The mean old man had just gotten out of another car and was now heading up to the door, opening it. Two of the brutes followed him, pushing a huge crate in between them.

Dean hurried to the front door, and managed to arrive just as the brutes pushed the crate inside. They were careful, setting it down, one of them got back to the car to drive it off while the other opened the crate. Two more of the brutes came to help him. Dean was glad they’d closed the door, having it stand open, even for a minute had allowed a draft inside. It had touched his naked skin like when Daddy wanted him to heat up Daddy’s cold fingers with his body.

When they opened up the crate, the wooden lid almost fell to the floor, before one of the brutes stopped it and gently laid it aside. First off was the wood, and then the second surface came down as well. The top was off now, and so were the sides, showing Dean a young pet. Female, and shockingly enough, dressed. She seemed to be about Dean’s age, a bit older maybe, but not by much.

One of the brutes shooed Dean out of the way, and he quickly jumped back, moving up on the bench that stood up against the wall. He could be good, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to follow their every move. He stood there and watched as they gently moved her arms and legs, laying her out before them.

The new pet wore a medium length black skirt up to her knees, longer than most of the ones worn by the female drones in the house, and a white dress shirt with a blazer over it. Something whispered ‘catholic school girl’ in Dean’s head, but he cut off the worm like he was supposed to.

One of the brutes seemed to realize what was wrong with the pet as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the clothes of the new pet’s body, leaving her naked like a good pet was supposed to be. She wasn’t yet wearing her collar, Dean wondered why, but that was another worm, best ignored.

He watched as they put her in the box used to take them to Doc Mike, and crawled after them until they got to the doc’s office. Dean was almost physically repulsed from the very idea of trying to get in, and skittered away before they noticed him and made him come join them.  
He went back to the garden and sunbathed on one of the rocks, listening to the tingle of his bells while he imagined what the new pet would be like. He hoped she wouldn’t be annoying like Hunter. He missed Felix. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to forget him, but every day, Dean could feel more and more of his memories of the other pet slip between his fingers. Yesterday, he’d stood before Felix’s box for as long as it took for Hunter to eat, before he remembered whose box it was.

He didn’t think that he’d ever like the new pet as much as he did Felix, but he was already forgetting what Felix’s eyes had looked like, and no matter what, he couldn’t remember the taste of Felix’s dick. No matter how much he didn’t want to forget.

He felt a shadow loom over him and before he could see who it was, he was already pushed over on his belly, while someone brushed his fingers over Dean’s ass. Dean tilted his head to see Gem’s face grinning back at him. Dean wasn’t really in the mood, but he opened his legs and felt Gem’s fingers slip into his ass, he was still wet and ready from Daddy earlier, so Gem’s dick didn’t even hurt all that much when it entered him.

Gem kept humping him, and Dean grew tired of the game. He wasn’t itching, and he’d been enjoying the sun. But he could feel that Gem needed it, so Dean didn’t push him away. He was polite, after all. Not like Hunter. Hunter was a jerk.

Gem was grateful, Dean could feel it, as the older boy licked his tongue over the rim of Dean’s ass, thoroughly cleaning him up, before jumping off of Dean and into the water. Dean rolled over again and stared at their room, watching just in time as the brutes brought the new pet to Felix’s platform. He ran to the room as fast as he could, staying out of the way as they put her down and lifted the platform to its regular height. She was making a soft sound, as if her nose was stuffed and it made the platform rumble a bit as the collar gave its first gentle warning when she murmured something in her sleep.

Dean crawled up to Gem’s platform, the other pet wasn’t there anyway. He stared down at the body beneath him. She looked nice. Long red hair covering her back and hiding her collar from his sight. She seemed small, smaller than Sapphire and Gem, maybe even smaller than himself. She had one hand pushed off of her platform and one leg stretched out with the other one underneath it.

He kept watching her until his belly started rumbling. And then he jumped off and went to feed, taking five, no, ten nuggets, before pressing the button with his nose and getting another five fresh bits of food. They tasted like green. He preferred the meaty ones. But his preferences didn’t matter; Daddy knew what was best for him. He headed to his box straight after, she was still asleep when he crawled back up to his platform. He ignored the building itch, the new girl was too interesting for now, even if he knew he couldn’t last without Daddy’s touch for much longer.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long, as his climbs up and down the platform must have woken her up a bit. Dean liked the idea of that, if she was awake, then she might follow Dean to Daddy, and Daddy would help Dean get rid of his itch. At first it was just her hand that moved, then her face as she looked up and stared around. Her hair covering her back and small breasts. She was definitely smaller than Sapphire.

And then her screams filled the room, making Dean grab for his ears, desperate to block them out, hurting his head more than even the test for the fire alarm had done only last week. It had been so loud, and so painful, that even now he could remember the maids and the drones and the brutes, running outside, talking and joking, as he and the other pets stared after them, praying for the noise to just stop.

Like the fire alarm then, the screaming went on and on, it barely even stopped as her collar started shocking her, she was screaming even amidst the convulsions and the pain. Dean quickly jumped down on her platform and put his hand on her mouth. Softening a bit as he saw her face going red as she gasped for air through her nose.

‘Stop talking’ he wanted to tell her. ‘Be good and the pain will stop.’ But he couldn’t speak. Good pets were quiet, and Dean wanted to be a good pet, even if he knew he wasn’t, not inside, not while Dean was still in there. But he liked Dean, and even becoming Daddy’s Beautiful wouldn’t make up for losing him.

She stared at him in fear, trying to crab crawl away from him. He barely kept her from falling to the floor. The floor was soft and it wouldn’t hurt her much, but he still didn’t want to see her suffer even in the slightest. Daddy had said they could play. Playing would be good, right?  
He let go of her face as soon as he no longer felt her teeth in his fingers. She backed away from him, once again almost falling down, and he grabbed for her hand before she did. She pushed him away, glaring at him as she did so and he backed off, tilting his head because he just didn’t understand what was wrong. He could see she was about to speak again, and he quickly put his finger to his lips. She didn’t listen and spoke. The collar punished her before she got past the first word. It was ‘please’.

She stared at him in revulsion and this time she jumped off the platform and tried to stand up. The collar punished her for it, forcing her on all fours. Dean jumped off beside her and got up on his hands and feet, trying to show the way. Their room was nice and he wanted to let her know this. She wasn’t following; she was still trying to get up and fighting the collar. Dean stopped, waiting for her to get it. But she kept refusing the collar’s commands. Soon she lay on the floor, wetting it, it stank and Dean hoped the maids would come to clean it up soon. He hoped she wasn’t going to mess the place up all the time. None of the others did. But they were good pets, even Hunter knew better.

He didn’t think he liked the girl, not if she wasn’t nice. But he was a good pet, and she was new. And they all had to learn once, he was sure he must have been scared once, until Doctor Mike took the worms away and Daddy made everything better. She just needed Daddy to make things better for her, like he’d done for the rest of them.

He waited for the shocks to end and pulled her arm, trying to get her to follow him. She looked up and he noticed she was crying - her face was all blotched and red. He pulled her to the waterspray and helped her clean up. But it only seemed to scare her even more. He just wished he knew what he was doing wrong, but she wouldn’t even look at him. Whenever she did, she either started blushing, or the crying started up again. She did not have a face that made crying look pretty, but he wasn’t about to make a thing of it. That’d be impolite.

She was still sitting there and he figured he might as well eat another bite while he waited for her to get a clue. He managed to munch on some pellets before she showed up next to him. She had her own bowl, so she should stay away from his. But she didn’t even seem interested; her face looked ugly at seeing the food. And sure, it wasn’t as good as treats from Daddy, and it wasn’t meat or sweets, but it was food and it came from Daddy, so it had to be good, right?  
But she was new so he stepped aside, willing to let her eat his food if she wanted to. She took a step back instead. He shrugged at that and continued eating, feeling the itch worsen with every bite. He needed Daddy.

She touched his arm, looking at him in a way that Dean didn’t understand. Some of the drones looked at him like that sometimes, at him and the other pets, it was hard to understand why. He crawled around, staring back, then he pounced, pushing her against the floor. He needed something, something to ease the itch, and he was sure she did as well. So he kissed her, licking his tongue past her cheek. She kicked her knee up in his chest, desperately trying to force him off of her. Dean pulled back, stunned. He didn’t understand what he’d done wrong. He’d just wanted to play.

She tried to run, her collar activating and forcing her down. Then she seemed to get it, as she tried to crawl away. But then she tried to get up again, the collar didn’t give her any warning, forcing her to the floor. She stopped moving. Dean crawled over to her, trying to push her over with his face, trying to get her to move. She couldn’t be asleep already, could she?

She didn’t move, didn’t even breathe. Dean was pushed out of the way when two of the brutes and Mike came storming into the room. Doc Mike began pushing on her chest and calling time, pressing something on her collar. Dean stood there, scared, and then she started coughing, staring at the three men and screamed again. She was cut off within seconds.  
Dean could do nothing but stare as they carried her off. Something lay heavy on his heart, but he wouldn’t be able to say what it was.

 

******

 

Dean was sitting on the couch with Daddy when Doc Mike entered the room.

“And?”

“She’s doing fine, her heartbeat is still a bit fast, but nothing we can’t handle. She should wake up in half an hour or so.”

Dean just laid there, his head in Daddy’s lap, slowly licking Daddy’s dick and trying to ignore Daddy’s conversation with the Doc. It wasn’t any business of a pet when two people were talking. But Dean couldn’t help listening.

“Does she need any special care?”

“Not really, I’d keep an eye on her to see if she’s breathing properly, but other than that she should be fine.”

“Then bring her here, I want her to know I’ll take care of her.”

Doc Mike nodded and left the room. Daddy brushed through Dean’s hair, over his neck and back, his fingers moving up and down Dean’s spine. “So, so beautiful.”

Dean swallowed Daddy’s dick, feeling it pushing at his throat. He tried to do his best to make it good for Daddy, to let him know how much he loved Daddy, to prove himself as Daddy started breathing harshly, moaning for more.

Some time later as Dean lay on his belly, while Daddy played with his hole, the brutes brought in the new girl. Doc Mike was right behind them and helped them carry her over to the couch, laying her down, curled up besides them. Daddy sat down and laid her head on his lap, tapping his other thigh for Dean to lie down against it. Dean just laid there, knees under his belly, ass in the air, and his head lying on his crossed arms. As comfortable as he could be while Daddy pushed his fingers in and out of Dean’s ass.

Doc Mike stood in the door, looking at them, licking his lips.

“Perfect, aren’t they. My beautiful”, and then he caressed the new pet with his other hand, “and my Scarlet. It’s just such a pity that they always change so much.”

“We can’t stop time, sir.”

“No.” Daddy said as he pushed a third finger into Dean’s ass. “I just wish we could.”  
Dean wasn’t looking at Doc Mike’s face, but it was clear that Daddy was, and after a few minutes of silence, Daddy lost patience. “You think you can?”

“I can’t stop them from growing up, sir, but remember what I suggested when you first got Hunter, how pretty he looked back then.”

Daddy froze for a second before pressing all three fingers into Dean, making Dean gasp for air. “Won’t it damage him?”

“We’re not barbarians, sir. I wouldn’t be doing anything that would ruin his appearance for you, or that would cause true harm. A simple castration of the testes should halt his hormonal development. He will keep growing in height, but lose body strength and muscle mass, leaving him looking more like an adolescent, far beyond the normal stage. “ Daddy removed his fingers and turned Dean over, his fingers brushing over Dean’s dick. “His genitals will remain at the stage they are now, and he most likely won’t develop pubic hair and his body hair may decrease.”  
“Won’t this ruin his sex drive?” Dean shivered as Daddy’s fingers touched Dean’s balls, rubbing over them.

“His sex drive will probably decrease, but it won’t disappear, his semen will become more watery and probably easier to clean for the maids.” The doc chuckled at that. “He should lose any aggression he might have had beforehand and be less likely to try and be dominant in any pairing you want him in. He’ll probably end up being happier once the procedure is over, most altered cats are.”

“So just his balls then?”

Dean cringed, he wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he was sure he didn’t like it. But Daddy’s hands were on him, playing with his balls and dick and he moaned under Daddy’s touch.

“There’s a good boy;” Daddy told him and Dean shivered. “Would you want to stay pretty for Daddy, my Beautiful?”

Dean wasn’t sure how to answer that, but Daddy didn’t wait for an answer.

“Prep the room for three days from now. I think I’ll give my Beautiful one last time with Scarlet here, let him enjoy himself before the operation. It’ll be good for the both of them.”

“Yes sir.”

Doc Mike seemed frighteningly happy with Daddy’s answer; it sent cold shivers down Dean’s spine.

“And after you’ve worked on him, take out her vocal chords, I can’t risk her getting herself hurt again. What kind of Daddy would I be, if I let her kill herself because she won’t obey the rules?”

It was then that Dean noticed that the new girl, Scarlet was awake, that she’d just been pretending to be asleep, as she instantly spooked up and tried to crawl away. But she was too weak, especially after Daddy pulled her closer to his chest.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, everything is going to be just fine. Just let go and be happy. “

Dean didn’t dare move. He kept catching glimpses of tears in Scarlet’s eyes as Daddy leaned over her and played with her nipples. “Such gorgeous hair, I think I’ll let it grow, making it long enough to cover all of your body. “ She started screaming again as he penetrated her, but then Daddy placed his hand on her mouth, making her be quiet.

Dean was crying too, he just didn’t know why.

There was a big black car talking on the television, while red lights flashed on its front. Had he ever known a black car? Daddy didn’t own one, yet worms played up in his mind as he saw the car. He looked back at the door and noticed that Doc Mike still stood there, watching as Daddy helped Scarlet. He was still smiling, the grin on his face made him look almost inhuman.

 

*****

 

Scarlet tried to run whenever the brutes came near her, but Dean didn’t bother with it. It’s not like it was any use, the brutes didn’t even care. They just stopped her, cleaned her and brought her back, no matter what she did. She even bit one of them once, and the brute cleaning her didn’t even correct her. He just sucked on his fingers and continued brushing her teeth.  
It took two days before she even bothered to try her food. Once she did, he found her sitting on her platform, she was shaking, crying and utterly refusing to get up and let Daddy help her. Dean lay down beside her. She glared his way at first, but then she pushed back up against him, and he could feel his dick go hard as it lined up between her legs.

He didn’t want to scare her, so he waited, as she humped up against him, he licked her neck, lifting her hair and touching her chin. She moaned under his touch, and it was only as she turned around and he licked her cheek that he noticed she was crying.

She didn’t know what it was she wanted, just the itch. Dean could understand that. He turned her over, brushing over her breasts and taking her nipples in between his lips. She cried as she looked at him. He pushed lower and let himself sink down, eating her pussy the way he’d seen Hunter do for Sapphire. She moaned and he could feel her fluids sip out, suckling them up the way he did to Daddy’s slick.

The big problem for him was that he knew how to give pleasure, to take it from others. But he’d never actually used his own dick like this, so it was with a bit of fumbling that he finally pushed his dick inside of her. She groaned and he did everything he could to make it good for her.

But she kept crying. All the time as he tried to ease her itch, doing what he could to help her, she kept crying and crying, and when he finally pulled out, she cringed away from him. He stared at her, not understanding. Daddy was right, he just wasn’t any good at this.

He tried to reach for her, but she just ran, jumped down to the floor, he stared down, feeling sick. He wasn’t sure why. Dean climbed down from the platform and went up to the garden. Sapphire noticed that something was up with him and tried to help him, but it didn’t do any good. All Dean could think of was Scarlet’s tears. He was fully withdrawn when he finally crawled up to Daddy.

Daddy was nice, he told Dean how beautiful he was, how perfect he was going to be after tomorrow. Dean leaned into his touch. Daddy always knew what was best, he always would.

So no matter how scared he was, when Daddy told him to go with Doc Mike, he crawled into the box and licked Daddy’s hand right before he closed the box.  
Daddy knew best.

He let Doc Mike put him on the chair, carefully laid out on his back, his legs spread wide, one leg tied to each of the stirrups. His hands were chained to a ring over his head, so he wouldn’t mess up the surgery.

“There’s a good boy.” Doc Mike said, his fingers caressing Dean’s chest, fingering Dean’s dick and balls. “Don’t worry, this will be over soon.”

The doctor pulled out a roll out table, Dean shivered at the sight of the knives.

Daddy knew best, he had to remember that, he just had to. But he couldn’t help his body from crying. The door to the doctor’s room opened, and the brutes brought in a second box, pulling the new pet out of it. She fought them the entire way out and up to the table.

The doctor didn’t bother to give her a sedative, just made sure she was tied up so tight that she couldn’t move. When Doc Mike caressed her leg, she still tried to flinch away, she just couldn’t.

Dean tried to meet her eyes, but she looked away, then Doc Mike grabbed her face and grabbed a belt and tied it to the table as well, forcing her face to stay up. This meant that Dean still couldn’t look at her, but all that lost meaning when Doc Mike stopped fussing with Scarlet’s bindings and came up to him.

He picked up a knife and Dean pulled back against the chair.  
“Just sit still and this’ll be over before you know it.”

Dean closed his eyes. Daddy wanted this, Daddy wanted Dean to be Beautiful. This would make him good enough for Daddy. He bit his lip, trying to fight the urge to beg the doc not to do this. Good pets don’t speak, good pets don’t use words, good pets don’t scream.

The cold steel of the knife pressed down, he couldn’t look.

“Please don’t.” The words died in his throat.

Beautiful didn’t speak, Beautiful didn’t beg, Beautiful just pleased, and maybe Beautiful would  
be good enough. No matter the noise in the background. No matter…

He opened up his eyes just in time to see the doors burst open and four men covered in full body armor burst in. “Step away from that boy, now! “ one of them yelled.

Dean stared at Doc Mike as he froze, the knife still touching Dean’s balls, his hand still on Dean’s dick.

Guns were lifted and the doc finally let go of Dean, took a step back and dropped the knife to the floor. It landed with a soft clatter.

Dean watched it fall, watched it go down in slow motion, he could barely understand the men’s words as they made Doc Mike get on his knees and came up to him. They tried to help him up and he looked around, terrified, then they tried to set him down, and he quickly knelt down before he was punished.

One of the men pulled him up, and no matter how Dean struggled, he wouldn’t let him go down again. That’s when the collar activated and Dean started convulsing in pain. It had been a long time since he last needed punishment and the pain was fresh as ever.

The men still wouldn’t let him go down and Doc Mike started yelling.

“Don’t keep him up you idiots, you’re killing him!”

One of the men pulled him off his feet and laid him down on the chair, letting him sink down and Dean rode out the convulsions. His mouth and eyes twitching while his bells rang with every shock.

He lost consciousness soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up, he could hear people arguing in the hall. He was covered under a blanket and wondered why Daddy would have done so. Had something gone wrong, was he so messed up now that he had to be hidden from view? He could feel something else wrong as well, and it was only after he got out from under the blankets that he realized he was wearing clothes. Well some dress like thing, but still…

He quickly pulled it off and went to his knees, hoping to appease Daddy, letting Daddy know it wasn’t his fault, that he hadn’t been bad and disobeyed the rules.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman entered the room. She smiled at him and he quickly faced the bed. Was she one of the drones or the maids? He didn’t recognize her uniform.  
“Nice to see you’ve joined the living. Don’t worry, everything’s fine.” Dean looked up for a second, hoping she was right. But where was Daddy?

Dean looked up at her, hoping she’d tell him what to do, where he was? This didn’t look like any part of Daddy’s house.

She came closer and he couldn’t help himself from cringing away from her, he didn’t know her. He quickly ducked down. He didn’t know why he’d done that, if she worked for Daddy, then he should respect her. The maids and the brutes took care of the pets, they had a lot of work doing so.

Dean felt scared and he needed to go to his box. But he wasn’t in the room, so how would he get to his box?

“Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you.” She said as she came closer once again. “I just need to check some things.” He tensed up as she took out a stethoscope. Doc Mike had one of those, said he needed it to listen to the pets’ hearts. With the way Dean’s was beating in his chest, he wondered why she even bothered.

She seemed to be looking away from his crotch, covering him up with the sheet, before continuing her inspection. Checking his lungs, ears and throat. She seemed to freeze for a moment when she came near his collar, her touching gentle but quick. He needed a good petting, he deserved it, he’d been good, hadn’t he?”

“Good.” She muttered. “So… “ the woman hesitated. “My name’s Doctor MacCready, what’s yours?”  
Dean stared at her, not really understanding the question. She knew his name, everyone at Daddy’s house did.

“It’s ok, you can tell me,” she said again.  
Speaking was bad. Good pets don’t speak; speaking brought pain.

“Oh, you’re worried about the collar?” She closed her eyes for a moment and slapped her head. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. We haven’t been able to find a setting to remove it yet, but Donahue, that’s the guy who kept you prisoner, well, his pet physician gave us some ideas on how to reprogram the collar. It’s not perfect, and we’ll be working on removing the implants, but you should be able to talk and stand up without getting punished for it.”  
Dean started shivering, not quite understanding why. He didn’t want to break the rules, the rules were good - they meant he made Daddy happy. He couldn’t break the rules.

“Everything’s fine, sweetie, we just need you to tell us your name. That’s all.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he started crying, quietly, good pets didn’t make noise and Daddy told him he looked pretty when he cried. Not blotchy like the new pet did. And…  
The woman stood there, she seemed hesitant to come close.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We’re just here to help you.”  
But Dean needed to see Daddy, his stomach hurt and he needed his box, wouldn’t anyone tell him how to get to his box?

“You’re safe, sweetheart. You’re not in that place anymore, you’re in the hospital. No one here is ever going to hurt you.”

Dean was still crying.

Doctor Macready hesitated and then she came closer, hugging Dean, and patting him on the back. Dean sat there, frozen. Too scared to move.

 

*******

 

People kept coming in to the room. Dean curled himself up in the corner. He missed his platform, he missed his box, his food, his toys. Dean had tried to get rid of his waste on some paper that they left in the room, at least that way it would be easy for the drones to clean, but it only made them angry and he’d hidden himself under the bed.

Finally one of the older drones came in, saw what had happened and told the younger drone to shut up. She was quiet, gentle, waited for Dean to be ready to come out from under the bed and gently caressed his back until he stopped shaking.

She told Dean to call her Liz and led him to the small bathroom. Dean wasn’t sure what it was for, there was a small basin, with water in the bottom that seemed strangely familiar, and a shower. Liz seemed to realize that Dean didn’t know what she wanted from him and helped him get up on the basin, telling him that if he had to go, he had to sit on the far too high basin.

It felt wrong.

He jumped off, kneeling. She seemed sad, then. She left the room and came out with a bowl, telling him to use that instead. It was made of metal and had a lid to keep the scents inside.

It still felt wrong, but it was better than the basin.

They kept asking him for his name, hoping to get him talking, but Dean knew better than to fall for that trap. One night, he was lying on top of the bed when the girl came in - the new pet. She wasn’t just wearing the itchy stuff that the drones kept insisting for Dean to wear. Instead she wore … clothes, soft ones, with pink bunnies on them. Dean looked up at her and froze. Everything went wrong once she showed up, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her. She was being a bad pet, standing up and everything.

She kept staring at him, as if she wanted to say something, but before Dean could do anything she ran out, crying. Dean didn’t dare go after her. None of the doors here had flaps.  
Dean just wished he knew what he’d done wrong, why Daddy was mad with him and had sent him away. He wanted to go home, he wanted…

He wasn’t sure what he wanted. When one of the drones had come to help him get washed up earlier, he’d flinched away from him. He didn’t know why, he hadn’t felt the itch in days, even if part of him kept telling him that he needed to be touched. He knew he needed it, he just didn’t want it. Everything was wrong, and the worms, the worms kept crawling, making him scream in his dreams.

He didn’t want to see the monsters. If Doc Mike were here, Dean would beg him to stop them. But Doc Mike wasn’t here and none of the other doctors would help him get rid of them.

The doctors seemed worried about him, but Dean didn’t care. He’d hidden himself in the closet and he didn’t care to come out for anything other than food and his box. He shouldn’t be here.

It was only Liz that could get him to come out, Liz who helped him sit up, Liz who held his hand when she got him to his feet. He had trouble staying up; he had no balance and his legs weren’t used to carrying his weight like that. She helped him when his joints ached and she made him eat dessert, even if it didn’t look like food, or even like one of Daddy’s treats.

It was only because of Liz that he ended up getting out of the room. She took him out to the gang, let him hide behind her as they moved up to a room at the end of the hall. Dean’s heart might as well have stood still when he saw the others. Sapphire, Gem, even Hunter, they all ended up smelling and licking one another, happy to see the others. So happy that it took Dean quite a while before he realized that Liz had left them alone, and even then he didn’t really care. But after the greeting, neither of the other three really did any playing. They touched, but none of them had any itches and somehow, there was something that stopped them from doing anything more. When the new pet came in, they all looked at her, not really sure how to react. Gem went up to her, crawling the floor to her feet and looking up at her face, she pulled back. Sapphire ignored her, moved up on the window sill, holding her legs. Hunter leaned up against the wall beneath her, while staring at the girl. And Dean, Dean didn’t know what to do. He kept pulling his hands into his sleeves, arms out of them and underneath the shirt, wishing he could just take it off. But if he did, the drones would just put it back on and he didn’t want them anywhere near him.

There was a set of toys next to the wall and Dean crawled up to it, grabbing a ball. Gently pushing it between his legs. The others didn’t care, but Dean could see the girl staring at him, before she finally sat down with him. He pushed the ball her way and she pushed back.  
He wished he could tell her sorry, that he wished he’d been better when they’d been allowed to play together. He was sorry he hadn’t made it better for her, but he couldn’t talk, wouldn’t, that’d be wrong.

“God, you guys are fucked up.” The girl said. Dean was surprised when her collar didn’t activate. Dean touched his own collar for a second, still somewhat wary.

“They changed it,” she said. “We can talk now.” She touched his hand. “He’s gone, he can’t hurt us anymore.”

Dean’s mouth moved, but not a word came past his lips.

“Daddy?” he finally whispered, expecting the collar to punish him for the word. But punishment never came.

“He’s not… He’s in jail, he can’t … he’s gone.”

“Daddy?!” Dean asked again. “Home?”

“It wasn’t your home... “ She seemed stuck on something. “I don’t even know what your real name is, and Beautiful just sounds stupid,” she muttered.

“Daddy stop worms, worms hurt, hurt Dean. Scarlet stop the worms?”  
It was weird talking, weird forming a sentence, forming words and letting them out, scared with every syllable that the shocks would start up.

“What worms?” she asked.

“Bad worms, crawling in Dean’s head, they hurt Dean, make him remember. Not supposed to remember.” She grabbed his hands at that.

“No, Dean. They’re not bad worms, they’re good worms. You’re supposed to remember.”

“Good worms?” he didn’t understand how that could be. The worms were bad, had to be, why else would Daddy want them gone?

“Very good worms.”

Dean touched his forehead. “Daddy and Doc Mike said...” But she didn’t let him finish, pulling him close. He let her. “Is Dean your name, your real name?”  
Dean’s mouth was open and he wasn’t sure. “Dean.” He whispered. “Dean’s a bad pet. Dean won’t fade, won’t let Beautiful take over.” He cried, knowing how much he must have disappointed Daddy, to be sent away like this. She just let him cry and held on to him.  
Neither of them spoke after that.

 

****

 

Liz seemed happy when she came to get Dean and Scarlet, no… Susan, she said her name was Susan… Susan introduced Dean to her as Dean. Liz made a show of putting his name on his form. Dean didn’t care what was on the paper at the back of Dean’s bed.

But they wouldn’t stop, Dean didn’t mind playing with the others, but he hated it when he had to go sit in an office, on a couch, and the doctor kept wanting him to talk. But instead he just held his legs close and his eyes down. Far too scared to do anything more than that.  
They were given small pellets, pills, Liz called them, that tasted bad. But Dean ate them to keep Liz happy. She said they were good for him. Dean wasn’t sure if he should believe her on that, because they made the worms start crawling more and more with each passing day.  
It made nights harder than ever, made him scared, made him cry, made him remember things he didn’t want to remember, made him want to hide under his blankets instead of on top of them. He wasn’t supposed to hide. Daddy didn’t like them hiding themselves.

Dean didn’t even bother looking up when the door opened, had to be one of the drones who came to check up on him. There was a man there, no two men. Both of them had thick beards and looked at Dean in the way that Daddy had. As if Dean was Beautiful and good. And Dean tilted his head and looked back.

“Dean? Do you remember me, it’s Daddy.”

Dean stared up, he’d started forgetting what Daddy looked like, but if the man said he was Daddy then he had to be.

“Come on, we’ve got to go home.”

Dean jumped out of bed, almost forgetting to go down on all fours. Daddy wouldn’t like it if he didn’t.

But Daddy didn’t wait, instead he picked him up, over his shoulder and carried him outside, just holding him. “Everything’s going to be fine, Dean. Oh God.”  
“John, this way.”

Dean looked between the two, unsure what to do, so he just clung on to the man who said he was Daddy. Holding on to him for dear life. Letting the man put him in the car, wondering why there wasn’t any crate.

“Oh God, Singer, it’s him.”

“I know you idjiot, just get yourself together. Sam’s waiting.”

Dean stared up at Daddy, wondering who Sam was, scared, he leaned up against Daddy’s legs, kneeling by his feet. Daddy let him, his hand still on Dean’s shoulder, as if he was scared that Dean would run away from him. Dean knew he had to comfort Daddy, make him realize that Dean still loved him. So his hands moved to Daddy’s pants.  
After all, Daddy had always liked Dean’s blowjobs…

"Bobby?" Daddy whispered. His voice sounded funny. Wrong. Dean paused what he was doing looking up questioningly into Daddy's face. It was a ricktus of anguish as he stood there, just staring down at Dean. Dean wasn't sure what to do, so he pressed his lips to Daddy's crotch in a gentle kiss. Daddy immediately stumbled backwards like he'd been stabbed through the heart. He crumpled to the ground where he was standing, and cried.


End file.
